


Silence

by Katalina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Rare Pairings, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalina_Riddle/pseuds/Katalina_Riddle
Summary: Luna Lovegood is a prisoner in the Malfoy household. Draco Malfoy is her captor. After months of pain, Luna finally finds some sort of peace, but her safety and security is always under threat. The Dark Lord has plans for Draco, but Draco begins to see the depravity of his family. Their options are limited. Will the force of good finally win, or will darkness prevail?





	1. A Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotSoSirius92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoSirius92/gifts).



> This is a labour of love! It was very difficult to write, and very different to my usual writing style, but I am very proud of it! Draco and Luna are my new babies...I can only hope I have done them justice!
> 
> Big love and thanks to my amazing alpha and beta NotSoSirius92 (who is ALSO an amazing writer)...I would be nowhere without you Hales!
> 
> The characters and some of the plot points, as well as some of the canon dialogue, is the property of J.K.Rowling and Bloomsbury. This work is not being used for profit, and no copyright infringements are intended.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Silence. _

That was all he could hear. Maybe aside from the thunderous pounding of his heart as he stood tall, but inwardly shaking, in front of the man he was forced to serve. If one could call Voldemort a man. Draco couldn’t see much humanity left in the putrefying shell the Dark Lord called a body. 

The grand hall of Malfoy Manor was cold. A shiver ran up Draco’s spine as the Dark Lord approached, every step echoing and reverberating in Draco’s ears. To his left, his mother stood in an almost protective stance, ready to defend her son at the drop of a hat. Draco felt comforted with this thought. He had always felt that his father had never really loved him; not as much as he loved power, money, or the Dark Lord, anyway. But his mother had always doted on him.

“Draco, my boy.” The Dark Lord’s voice was a hoarse, slimy wheeze. Draco inwardly cringed as a scaly, dry hand reached out and touched his face. “You have fought bravely for me, Draco. Perhaps there is something you would like in return?” He was so close now that Draco could see his reflection in those awful black eyes. 

Draco summoned his courage and all his remaining wits, determined not to let his voice shake. “No, my Lord. I can’t think of anything I require.”

The black eyes narrowed coldly, as though a personal insult had been delivered. They pierced through Draco’s own eyes, as if seeing through his unwavering demeanour to the vulnerable, bitter heart beyond. 

“No matter.” The Dark Lord smiled thinly and spoke pointedly. “I have something that may be of interest to you. Perhaps,” he continued with an emotionless chuckle, “you might like to share it with...the others.” The pale white hand waved mockingly over the rows of Death Eaters gathered in the hall and a ripple of cruel laughter echoed. The Dark Lord took up position behind Draco and leered with sadistic glee over his shoulder. 

“ _ Bring forth the gift. _ ”

Loud footsteps thudded through the hall. Draco felt himself catch his breath. The footsteps were slow and purposeful, as if the creator of them was making a point. And soon this was made clear. Antonin Dolohov entered the hall. In one hand, he held his wand, emitting blue electrical currents to continuously torture what he was holding in his other hand. A girl. As every current hit her, the shock tore through her body, making her convulse in agony. 

Dolohov dragged her by her hair all the way up the centre aisle created by the wave of Death Eaters parting like the Red Sea. He kept forcefully dragging her and simultaneously torturing her until he was nose to nose with Draco, at which point he slammed her into the cold, hard flagstone floor. She fell with a sickening thud. Draco flinched as he watched her head crack into the tiles. And then...nothing. The girl lay limp, unmoving, and to all appearances, dead. 

A foreboding whisper in his ear startled Draco back to reality. “She is yours to do with as you will. Antonin has already expressed his desire to...share her company again.” Draco felt the hairs on his arms and neck stand up as he felt the Dark Lord’s breath on his ear, and his stomach turned in horror as he processed the words. He forced a pleased smile. 

“I find myself undeserving of the honour of this gift, my lord, but I humbly accept it.” He hesitantly walked down the steps and stood over the girl. She was petite, with silvery blonde hair, but she had clearly been neglected and tortured. Her hair was matted and filled with dirt and blood, and her arms were covered in bruises, rope burns and knife cuts. Draco bent down and turned her over so he could see her face. 

A sharp audible gasp escaped his lips and he looked up and met the Dark Lord’s unfathomable gaze. “ My lord, I request permission to take her to my bedchamber. I think,” he continued, cringing inwardly at his next words, “that I should like to...enjoy her...myself for a while.”

A ripple of approving demonic laughter spread through the hall. Draco got a sick feeling in his stomach as he saw his own father smirk. The Dark Lord himself let out a mirthless chuckle. “It is yours. Do with it as you will.”

_ She,  _ Draco wanted to say.  _ She is mine. Not it.  _ But he didn’t. He picked the girl up and carried her out of the hall, away from the monsters who had hurt and violated her. He felt a sudden protectiveness for the small, soft girl in his arms.  _ Rule number one,  _ he told himself.  _ Don’t get attached. _

Reaching the door of his bedroom, he kicked it open and entered, before pushing it shut behind him. Leaning against the heavy wooden door for a second, Draco slowed his breathing and closed his eyes.  _ Silence.  _

He carefully laid the girl out on his bed, gently propping her battered head on a soft pillow and covering her bruised and bloody body with a warm blanket. As she rested, he sat by her on the large bed. As he looked down at the unconscious girl, he rested his weary head in his hands. 

_ Don’t worry Luna, I won’t let them hurt you. I’ve got you. _


	2. A Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has Luna in his bedroom...but what to do with her now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, big love to my amazing alpha/beta NotSoSirius92 (GO CHECK HER WORK OUT) you're amazing babe! 
> 
> The characters and some plot points in this work are the property of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made.

_ Silence. _

Her eyelids fluttered. It hurt to open them. One eye severely bruised, the other clogged with blood, Luna struggled to see through the resulting blurry mess. She could see a pixelated figure standing at the end of the bed. She tried to sit up, but a searing pain down her side put an immediate end to that idea, and she fell back on the pillows. 

“I wouldn’t move if I were you.” A sultry voice came from the figure standing over her. A familiar voice, albeit emotionless and far removed from her. Scraping away the blood that was filling up her eyes with broken fingernails, she could finally make out the face attached to the voice.

“ _ Draco, _ ” she whispered. And then...a falling sensation, followed by darkness. 

When she awoke, Luna found herself propped up by a mountain of pillows. Draco sat by her on the bed with a wet cloth and was gently cleaning the dirt and blood off her face. It felt strange to be so reliant on a boy who she had gone to school with, but who had taken little to no notice of her at all. She was in the hands of Death Eaters, and yet she felt strangely unafraid. 

Having finished with her face, Draco produced an ornate silver hairbrush and began pulling it through the long blonde locks. 

“Draco,” Luna said softly, “thank you.” 

Draco barely looked at her. “I’m not doing it for you,” he replied in a low tone, “I can’t have you looking like death warmed up. Your appearance is reflected on  _ me  _ now.” His tone was indifferent, but a slight flush in his face and an almost intangible glint in his eye told Luna that her thanks was not only welcomed but appreciated. 

She was suddenly overcome by a bout of intense pain. Turning a deadly shade of pale, Luna doubled over and held her abdomen as the dizziness and nausea threatened to overcome her. “Draco,” she whispered in a choked voice, “I don’t...feel...so good.” And with that, she vomited, her shoulders heaving with the effort, her insides twisting and turning, sweat rising profusely to her skin. 

Draco held the bucket for her. He held her hair back from her face while she emptied her stomach. And when she had finished, he laid her gently back down and wiped her face with the cool cloth. He stood and moved through the doorway, into the room beyond. 

Luna didn’t care what anybody said. Draco was kind. She slowed her breathing and rested her mind. In the next room she could hear the delightful sound of running water. Soon the scent of lavender floated in, which immediately calmed her, followed by Draco himself. He had taken his robes off, and his long white sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Suspenders held the fitted grey pants in place. Luna smiled inwardly, appreciatively. 

“I’ve run a bath for you,” he said shortly. Luna smiled softly. 

“Thank you,” she replied, “but can you...help me?” She held her breath, not knowing if that was too much to ask. She knew she was a prisoner. She knew that here, among enemies and friendless, she had no rights. 

Draco nodded. “I’d ask a servant or a house elf to assist you, but the servants have all been sent home and the house elves are cooking for…” he stopped short. Luna knew he was about to mention the Dark Lord. “Anyway, I don’t want anyone else coming in here. Let them think what they like,” he finished defiantly, moving to Luna’s side.

She wrapped her arms around his neck hesitantly and he lifted her gently, as if she were breakable porcelain, and carried her to the bathroom. Her eyes widened and she gasped as the sheer size and luxury of the bathroom hit her. Sleek black tiles lined the walls and the floor, and yet it was not a dark room. Mirrors, gothic windows and chandeliers gave light and elegance to the room. In one corner was a large shower, in another a sophisticated dressing area...and in front of her stood an enormous silver clawfoot bath. 

“Can you stand?” Draco kept hold of her waist as he lowered her to the ground. Luna winced and tried to speak, but her teeth clenched and tears of pain leaked from her eyes. 

“I...I...” she gripped Draco’s arm tightly. The world spun for a few seconds. 

She heard Draco sigh. “I’ll help you.”

He helped her sit on the tiled floor. She slumped over, helpless and defenceless. And, layer by layer, he gently removed her clothing. She felt him get all the way down to her underwear. She half expected him to blush and refuse to continue; but to her surprise, he kept going. She felt herself being lifted in strong arms...and lowered into the deliciously warm and soothing bath. 

Gentle hands deftly cleaned her back, her shoulders, her arms. These hands were not the rough, cruel hands that had hurt her, neither were they the pale, scaly hands that had imprisoned her. These were kind hands. 

A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered the pain. Knives had sliced her skin. Ropes had almost suffocated her. Hot coals had branded her. And the men...the men had taken the biggest part of her, the one part of her she could never get back. If one could call them men. Monsters was a more apt description. It was excruciating. And yet, the hands that washed her now were different. 

“Drink this.” Draco held a glass to her lips. It tasted sweet, like strawberries mixed with cotton candy. “It’s a Calming Draught,” he explained. And she did feel calm. For the first time in a long time, Luna felt relaxed. She looked down at her skin where the knives had cut at her; thanks to Dittany in the bath water, there now remained only faintly visible scars. Luna sighed. The wounds had gone, but the scars would always remain. 

She found she was stronger now. She stood up and let the bath water run down her body. She heard a sharp intake of breath from behind her and turned around, unashamedly facing Draco, offering him a full view of her womanhood. To her surprise, though his eyes widened, he didn’t flinch, instead offering her a soft towel. “Here. There is a nightgown on the chair by the dressing table. You can sleep in my bed tonight. I’ll sleep on the couch.” His words were curt, but not unkind. Luna took the proffered towel and wrapped it around her shoulders. Draco stepped out of the bathroom so she could have some privacy. The nightgown was satin and felt smooth against her skin.  _ It must be his mother’s _ , she thought. It was kind of him to find her some clothes. 

Cleaned, dried, and dressed ready for bed, she came back into the bedroom. As she slid under the covers on the freshly made bed, she could see Draco, asleep on the couch. As her eyes began to close, she smiled slightly.

“Good night, Draco,” she whispered softly.

_ Silence _ .


	3. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is called to a Death Eater meeting...with a terrible outcome. As he struggles with his inner conflict, an unexpected decision begins to form in his mind.

Days passed. Draco had managed to avoid contact with anyone but his mother, who frequently worried about him. Luna grew stronger, and was soon able to walk comfortably and pain free around Draco’s bedroom. He wouldn’t let her out the door. Not yet. He watched her now, as she walked gracefully to the large glass windows sheathed in swathes of sheer white chiffon and looked wistfully out over the large landscaped courtyard gardens of Malfoy Manor. The morning sun shone through the glass and the light caught Luna’s hair, making it glow silver and incandescent. 

Draco sighed inwardly.  _ Remember rule number one,  _ he told himself firmly.  _ Don’t get attached. Even if she is beautiful... _ he forced himself to stop that line of thought. But the seed had been planted. Luna was indeed beautiful. There was no denying it. 

“I wish we could go outside,” came Luna’s soft voice from the window, accompanied by a sad little smile. Draco made sure to keep his voice abrupt and harsh, although he was pretty sure that she could see right through him. 

“No. I have to go out for a while.” The dreaded Death Eater gathering was sneaking up on him far too quickly. He had no desire to go; in fact, he was pretty sure that a sliver of fear was wedging itself into his heart. The mark on his arm began to throb, and he grabbed it in pain and grimaced. The Dark Lord was calling.

“Let me see.” Draco felt the bed sink beside him slightly, and was aware that Luna had placed herself next to him. She took his forearm in her small hands and gently traced her fingers over the offending mark. 

Draco closed his eyes at her touch, but then suddenly came to his senses. He pulled his arm away violently. “ _ Don’t touch me _ ,” he said roughly. He pulled the hooded robes on over his smart attire and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

He had to get her out of his head.

Walking into the vast dining room, Draco could see he was one of the last to arrive. On either side of the long table sat the gathering of Death Eaters, all wearing the same hooded robes. Draco took his seat on the left hand of his mother. He could feel twenty pairs of eyes boring holes through him, but he avoided them all. Across the table from him, Theo sat looking very bored and not at all pleased to be there. Draco had to quash a sudden urge to laugh.  _ What is this, bring your child to work day?  _

The pain in his arm deepened, and he rubbed it with his thumb. He could feel his mother’s worry and gently touched her hand, letting her know he was alright. She had told him the pain would be at its worst for the first few months, but that over time it would dull. It had been six months and the pain was still intense. 

“How are you finding the little bitch, boy? I can give you a few tips on how to use her. She can be very...satisfying.” A taunt from the mouth of Dolohov, accompanied by a maniacal laugh caused Draco’s head to snap up.  _ Don’t retaliate. He’s not worth it.  _ Theo caught his eye and gave him a minuscule shake of his head in warning.  What this monster had done to Luna he didn’t fully know, but he could guess. A sudden jolt of rage rose in him, flushing his face. If Dolohov kept going like this, there would be a murder tonight. 

“Children, children. There’s no need to quarrel like cats and dogs. I’m sure the girl is very...fulfilling, Antonin.” 

_ Silence. _

The pain in Draco’s Dark Mark was now unbearable. He felt a twinge of sympathy for Potter and his infernal scar; having to keep himself from crying out in pain was taking a concentrated effort.

The Dark Lord took his place at the head of the table. All eyes turned to him, including Draco’s wary ones. After a brief minute of silence, the grating voice split through the air like the crack of a whip. “My brothers. My...sisters.” Draco looked over at Bellatrix and saw the disappointment in her eyes at his words. “We have had to take drastic action. Unfortunately, a boy was caught trying to aid  _ Potter  _ in his mission to undermine my authority and destroy me...and by extension, all of you.” His voice feigned sadness, but his manner belied his sadistic joy as his next words were spoken.

“I’m very much afraid that the young man will have to suffer for his crimes.” Draco gasped in silent horror as the limp body of a young man was summoned into the room and levitated over the table. He looked over and saw his own horror reflected in the eyes of Theo. “Miss Parkinson, Master Nott, Master Malfoy...I believe you are acquainted with Master Boot here.” 

_ Terry Boot.  _ The clever Ravenclaw student in their year at school. He had helped Draco with his Charms homework once. He had always been a kind, serious, and studious boy. And he always stood up for what was right and fair and good. Draco knew Terry Boot. And liked him. And now poor Terry was suspended over a table in his dining room, about to suffer the worst fate. Unrelenting tears threatened to sting Draco’s eyes, but he kept them back. He would not show emotion. Not here. Not now. 

“ _ Crucio! _ ” With that single word, Terry’s body began to convulse and writhe in agony. Bloodcurdling screams echoed through the hall. Terry was fully awake and suffering from the worst of Voldemort’s depravity, and there was nothing Draco could do to help him. He watched on as Voldemort mercilessly tortured Terry. Stab wounds appeared on his skin, knife slits and rope burns, exactly the same as those Luna had suffered, began to appear on his arms and neck, and Draco heard bones snapping sharply. And all the while, as Terry screamed, Voldemort laughed. Soon, the laughter spread through the ranks of the Death Eaters. Draco sat in shock, unable to move, unable to respond. Theo kicked his ankle under the table, drawing his eyes away from the awful scene above him. 

For the next fifteen minutes, as the torture continued, Theo and Draco stared at each other, offering silent comfort through their eyes. Then, a flash of green light, and Draco knew it was all over.

_ Silence.  _

It was deafeningly quiet. And the bloodied, battered corpse of Terry Boot fell, with a loud crash, to the table. Voldemort’s voice came smug and haughty.

“Meeting dismissed.”

In a chorus of loud “pop” sounds, Death Eaters disapparated. Soon, just Draco, Narcissa, Theo, and the Dark Lord himself remained sitting at the table. Draco’s eyes remained fixed to the awful sight of Terry’s body. A merciless death. He had deserved better. He felt a hand on his shoulder and shuddered. He felt the icy cold breath against his ear. “Draco. Clean up this mess.” And then he was gone. 

Stone-faced, Draco stood and blindly lifted Terry’s broken body. He saw Theo follow behind him, whispering cleaning charms to get rid of any trace of blood. Outside, he walked past the courtyard garden, into the pretty wooded clearing. He got to a big oak tree by a sweetly flowing river, transfigured a branch into a shovel, and started digging. With every movement of the shovel, his anger increased and he dug with more violent ferocity. Soon enough, the hole was six feet deep. He dropped the shovel and fell to his knees at the bottom of it, defeated. Hopeless. Trapped. 

Was there any way out of this life?

“Draco. Here, take my hand.” Theo had leaned down and held out an arm for Draco. “Draco, come on. Take my hand. You can’t stay down there.” 

A minute later, Draco was kneeling by Terry’s body. Theo knelt down beside him.  _ Silence.  _

“He deserved so much better, Theo,” Draco whispered brokenly. “He was one of the truly good people in this world…” His voice trailed off as emotion threatened to overwhelm him. He felt Theo’s strong hand on his shoulder. Shaking himself out of his pained trance, Draco cleaned Terry’s body. Now he looked peaceful, free of pain. He looked as if he were sleeping. Silently, Draco and Theo gently picked him up and laid him in the ground before filling it in. Draco took a large piece of stone and carved it using magic into the shape of a flying eagle. On a little plaque on the eagle’s chest, he carved an epitaph:  _ Here lies Terry Boot. Known to many. Kind to all. Loved forever. Soaring with the eagles.  _

Draco and Theo walked back to the manor in silence. In the courtyard garden, Draco looked up to his bedroom window and saw Luna there. She offered him a hesitant little wave. He forced a smile in return. He felt his heart constrict. How could he explain this to her? Terry had been in her house at school, albeit a year above her. This would tear her up. 

Theo stopped at the back entrance to the manor. “I have to get home. My father will be...asking questions. Will you be alright?” Genuine concern for his friend filled his eyes. Draco nodded. “I’ll go up and check on Luna and then sleep, I think. Today has been...difficult.” Theo looked his friend over once again, as if reassuring himself that his friend was both sane and able to take care of himself. With a semi-approving nod, Theo turned and disapparated. Draco made the long walk upstairs to his bedroom.

Pushing open the door, he entered and closed it softly behind him. Luna was lying on the couch, her beautiful hair falling in cascades over her shoulders. She looked so peaceful. Draco sat on his bed, slumped over with his back towards her. Now, he let himself cry. Tears flowed freely. His shoulders heaved in giant sobs that wracked his body. The effort of having to keep up a disinterested and strong act all day had taken its toll. Everything came back to him at once. The taunts about Luna, the torture and death of Terry...he felt it all pour out of him now.

He felt gentle arms pull him close. 

“Draco? Tell me what happened.” He rested his head on her shoulder and shook his head. He felt his stomach twist and knot as he remembered what Terry’s body had looked like, and how similar the wounds had been to Luna’s. Angry tears rolled down his face. The rage consumed him. He gagged on bile that found its way to his throat. Luna brought the bucket, the same one he had held for her. Draco was violently sick. As he heaved into the bucket, Luna gently rubbed his back with her other hand. 

“It’s going to be alright, Draco, you’re going to get through this. Sssshhhh, it’s alright, I’m here and I’m not leaving.” Draco let himself feel comforted by her touch. It had been so long since anything resembling kindness had touched his life. And here was this sweet, innocent girl, suddenly full of it; even after she had suffered so much. He coughed. He found himself strangely drawn to Luna. But he had to start with the truth.

_ Silence. _

“Luna, it’s about Terry.” Her eyes were sad. “The Dark Lord...he...killed him,” Draco spoke with a choked voice. “But not...before…” And he broke down again. Luna pulled his head to her shoulder and ran her fingers over the messy blonde locks. “I know, Draco. I saw you carrying him.” Draco lifted his head and looked at her incredulously through his tears.

“I did nothing to stop him. I should have fought for him.”

“And what exactly would that have achieved, Draco?” 

“His wounds, Luna. They were the same as yours. The pain he was in was insufferable. How...what did they do to you?” 

Luna smiled that sad smile again. “It doesn’t matter, Draco, it’s over. You couldn’t have done anything for me, and you couldn’t have done anything for Terry. Look at me.” She took his hand in hers. “I’ve already forgiven you. And so, I guarantee you, has Terry. Now,” she whispered, “you have to forgive yourself.”

Luna leaned back against the green velvet headboard of the bed and pulled Draco towards her. He rested his head against her shoulder and she held him in a tight, comforting embrace. They stayed like that for hours. Draco slept.

And silence reigned. 


	4. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horrid encounter triggers emotions and memories in Luna that she wishes she could just forget.

Untangling herself from the sleeping boy next to her, Luna slid off the bed,pulled on a silk dressing gown and slippers, and tiptoed quietly to the door. She saw Draco’s wand sticking out of his coat pocket behind the door. Oh, how she missed having a wand. “ _ Muffliato _ ,” she mumbled under her breath, silencing the sound of the heavy door as it swung back on giant hinges. She took one last look at Draco, as if to reassure herself that he was still at peace, then closed the door gently behind her. 

Navigating the vast labyrinth of halls and corridors in Malfoy Manor was no easy task, especially in the dark. This was made doubly difficult by the fact that in the process, she was trying to avoid all possible contact with any other human beings. In the entire time that she had been at the Manor, she had seen only Draco. She aimed to keep it that way for as long as possible.  _ Where on earth do I find the library? _ That was all she wanted. A good book...and a cup of tea.

Walking down a narrow corridor, Luna began to feel uneasy. A familiar shiver shot up her spine, and she had the distinct feeling that she wasn’t welcome here. From a room to the left of the hallway, she could hear faint voices. A woman and two men were having a heated conversation. Luna rested her ear against the wood-panelled wall and strained to hear. 

“We should never... _ Potter _ ...Draco...too weak.” Luna had to quash a cough as she tried to hear more. “Draco is only a  _ boy _ ...expected too much...do it.” Luna was confused. She was fairly certain that Bellatrix Lestrange was in there speaking to Lucius Malfoy and Corban Yaxley, but she couldn’t be sure. But...what they were saying, or what she could hear, didn’t altogether make sense.  Were they saying Draco was too weak? Too weak for what? To kill Harry? Luna was filled with dread and shock. She stood rooted to the spot, frozen, unable to move. What kind of people were these, forcing a boy to kill? She felt tears rising, and a wave of pity washed over her for her captor. 

In fact, it seemed to her that he was just as much a prisoner as she was. 

Footsteps that had been pacing inside the room changed direction and began to echo towards her. Luna didn’t wait around to confirm who had been in that room. She turned on her heels and fled, her heart pounding through her chest, her stomach in her throat. She felt sick.  _ Poor Draco.  _

She couldn’t see where she was going as she ran blindly through tears. She felt like she was falling through the rabbit hole, just like in that muggle book Hermione had lent her once. She just kept on running until she hit something warm and firm.

“Luna?”

Luna looked up to see who she had hit, and felt a twinge of disappointment when she saw that it was not Draco, but Theo. Theo, who had a very concerned look on his face, placed his hands on her shoulders and stooped down slightly to look her squarely in the eyes. 

“You’re crying, Luna, is everything alright?”

Luna could only manage a shake of her head. She knew that her voice would betray her fear and emotion. But she couldn’t talk about it. Not here, not now.... _ not to Theo _ . Sensing her unwillingness to talk to him, Theo sighed and supported her arm as he steered her in the direction of her safe haven. 

Draco opened the door to Theo’s knock. “ _ Luna. _ ” He opened his arms as a sort of offering, and she gratefully fell into them. As Draco held the shaking girl, his eyes met Theo’s in a questioning gaze. Theo just shrugged and shook his head; he had no idea what was going on. Draco gestured for him to come in.

Draco helped Luna to the couch and placed a blanket over her. He beckoned to Theo to join him in the dressing room. “Theo, what the hell happened to her?” 

Theo shook his head with a furrowed brow. “I have no idea. She was running down the corridor at the speed of light with tears streaming down her face. Damned if I know why.” He paused for a minute and looked curiously at Draco. “You haven’t…?” His words trailed off in an unfinished question. “Never mind.”

Draco’s eyes burned with fury. “No. I could never. After what she’s been through? She is far too...innocent. I won’t touch her. And nor will anyone else.” 

Theo felt a new respect for his childhood friend. “Good,” he said softly. “She’s lucky to have you looking out for her, brother. Just...be careful. There are some among the Death Eaters who are starting to whisper. They’re saying you’ve gone soft; that you won’t be able to do what’s required when the time comes.”

A look of calm fury passed across Draco’s face. “Let them say what they like. I’ve given them no reason to question my loyalty.”

Luna lay on the couch, eyes closed, unmoving, listening to every word of this conversation. A wave of relief washed over her when she heard Draco say that he would never touch her. She had been expecting it. After all, that’s why she was here, and not dead in a ditch somewhere. She was a gift, a toy, something to be used and then thrown away. Tears stung as she remembered how happy she had once been. Running down to the river to catch tadpoles, setting off fireworks in the yard, reading fairy tales with her mother...they had been a beautiful nine years. When her mother died, life became more subdued, but not unhappy. But a single day had changed everything. Luna shuddered as the memories threatened to overwhelm her, but she pushed them back. She was determined never to relive that day again. 

She heard the door swing open and pull shut again. Luna lay still, eyes closed, drifting off. A hand on her back rubbed soothing circles as Draco’s conversation with Theo lulled her to sleep.

_ She was in the woods, barefoot, and the slight chill made no difference because she was running. Her daddy had told her to run. The Death Eaters hadn’t been pleased with old Xeno Lovegood, and they’d sent lackies to capture Luna.  _

_ Tree branches scraped her cheeks as she ran through them, her pounding heart drowning out the snarls and cackles she knew were rapidly following her.  _

_ If I make it across the river, I can apparate.  _

_ Luna haphazardly shot curses behind her at random, though she didn’t turn back to see if she had hit anyone. There wasn’t time. If only she had grabbed her coin from the DA, she could send for help.  _

_ Someone. Anyone.  _

_ Her feet bled, and the cinch in her side was causing her breaths to rasp against her chest with fervor, but Luna knew that death was certain should she stop.  _

_ A curse hit her in the shoulder, causing her to stumble and lose her balance. She fell face first, her wrist breaking her fall at a weird angle, and she heard the snapping of her wand.  _

_ She was defenseless.  _

_ “Well, well, lass.” A man peered over her, his yellowing teeth and amber eyes bright.  _ Not Human,  _ her instincts told her.  _

_ “You gave us quite the chase, didn’ ya?” Another man, whom Luna recognized from the old wanted posters as Rabastan LeStrange, came into her line of vision, kneeling down and pushing her hair away from her face.  _

_ “I think I’m gon’ enjoy ya,’ fer me troubles.” He leered. “And then I think I’ll let me friend here ‘av at ya,’ whaddya think?” _

_ The cackles and cheering of men chilled her more than the nighttime air could ever have, and Luna couldn’t stop the tears as his hands roughly ripped at her trousers, her blouse, seeking entrance to-  _

“Luna?”

She jumped out off the couch, knocking the bowl of water that had been sitting atop the coffee table. Crouched in the corner, Draco thought she looked a bit like a wild animal. She cowered in an uncomfortable, tense position, her body shaking and wrecked with wild, fearful, choking (but silent) sobs. Her arms were crossed over her chest, as if trying to protect herself from invisible hands and offer herself some comfort. She lifted her head slightly as Draco approached.

“Luna?” Draco whispered again, tentatively reaching out his hand. She shuddered slightly as he touched her shoulder, but this time she didn’t shrink away. She found his touch oddly  comforting. Meeting his eyes, her own glistening with unshed tears, she allowed herself to be lifted into his strong arms. Burrowing her head into his chest, she lay still as he carried her back  to the couch and sat down, pulling her close.

“Oh, Luna. What did they do to you?” 

In any other circumstances, she wouldn’t have said a word. But for some strange and unexplainable reason, she felt safe here. Safe with a person she would have thought the least likely to protect her. She lifted her eyes to meet his. “They took a part of me that I can never get back,” she whispered, her voice choking slightly at the end. And then the emotion and trauma of her plight overwhelmed her, and she broke down. 

Her head on Draco’s shoulder, wrapped in his arms, she let the tears flow until there were no more. Until she was empty. And then she slept, weakened and exhausted. She didn’t feel Draco lay her head on the cushion or place a blanket over her. She didn’t feel a hesitant hand press against her temple and stroke her hair softly. 

For Luna had gone far back into dreams, back to a time when innocence reigned... and happiness was king.


	5. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seriously conflicted Draco struggles with his family identity...should he stay or go? Maybe, just maybe, there is life after Malfoy Manor.

“They...they... _ took her,  _ Theo.” Draco couldn’t bring himself to say the ugly word. Rape. They had raped her. His eyes burned with an intense anger that Theo had never seen before. “They used her, made her give herself to them, and then they tossed her away like she  _ never even mattered. _ ” He choked on his sentences. 

Theo looked sadly at his friend. “They’re monsters. Your parents. My parents. All of them. They don’t know how to love, Draco, and that is both terrifying and extremely sad. It makes them lonely, cold and unloved. But it also makes them dangerous. You need to be careful what you say. You never know who might be listening.” He put a sympathetic arm around Draco’s shoulders.

“I need to get out, Theo.  _ We  _ need to get out,” he whispered urgently, “and we need to get  _ her  _ out. She has suffered enough in this place. It’s like a living hell for her.” 

Draco couldn’t explain his behaviour lately. He had terrorised students at Hogwarts for his entire school life; that had been his example at home, so it was his legacy at school. He had showed the same cruelty, coldness and indifference at school that his parents had showed him at home. Muggle borns and half bloods were inferior and must be treated as such; one could only mix with the highest and purest of wizarding society. So, as a result, he had been feared and avoided. But in these last few weeks he had seen a different part of himself that had been suppressed so far down in his heart he hadn’t even known it existed. A spark of humanity. A spark which had recently become a raging almost out of control wildfire. Luna had showed him what true strength looked like. To have been through what she had and to still be as strong and resilient as she was...that was almost unfathomable to him. 

The two boys sat alone in the safe cover of the wild woodland. There were no alert ears or watchful eyes here. They took refuge in the small sanctuary where they had buried their classmate just weeks earlier. Draco now lifted his eyes to face Theo, a look of hardened determination in his eyes. “We’re getting out, Theo.” Theo took one look at Draco’s face and knew that changing his mind wasn’t going to be an option. He nodded once. 

Theo pulled himself to his feet. His face was troubled, fear creeping up at the thought of betraying his family...and the Dark Lord. Draco saw his friend’s struggle and grasped him by the shoulders. “Are you ready to plan an escape?” Theo hesitated for the briefest of moments before his moral compass guided him towards the decision he knew was the right one. “We start tomorrow.” Draco watched his best friend apparate into the night and headed back to the gloom of the Manor. 

To Draco’s enormous surprise, his parents were home when he entered. “Draco, darling, how are you?” Narcissa showered her beloved son with genuine affection, which Draco would have returned under most other circumstances. Not tonight. Tonight the anger which had lain simmering in his heart had come to full boil. Death Eaters had ruined Luna’s life. By extension, that included his parents. “I’m fine, Mother,” he replied in a cold tone, rebuffing her gestures. She appeared taken aback by his aloofness, but tried not to show how hurt she was. 

“Draco, your mother was asking after your wellbeing. You may not cast her aside like that.” Lucius’ voice was full of venom and superiority. Draco, who was halfway out of the room by now, turned back to face his father, his face unreadable. Narcissa, trying to ease the tension in the room, attempted to make light of the situation. “Lucius, dear, it doesn’t matter, I’m sure Draco is just tired.” Lucius turned to his wife and silenced her with his eyes. “You will  _ not  _ speak when I am disciplining the boy,” he said in a voice that remained deadly calm. The calm before the storm.

Draco stood tall, heightening with indignation and a quiet fury, but he realised that this was a battle not to be fought. Yet. He would wait. Patience had become a talent for him. He turned his icy gaze to his mother, relenting slightly; he knew his anger at her was not justified. She had done nothing. “I am sorry, Mother. I am...I am rather tired tonight. I’m going to go to bed I think.” With that he turned and left before his father could say another word. From this moment on, Lucius was a stranger to Draco. And the sooner he could get out, the better.

Draco entered his bedroom and slammed the door forcefully behind him, immediately regretting that decision as Luna, who was conjuring daisies from the end of Draco’s wand and constructing some sort of crown from them, jumped out of her skin and let out a little cry. Loud noises still scared her. “I’m sorry, Luna, it’s only me,” he said hurriedly, reassuring her. He saw the petite shoulders relax and the colour return to her face and smiled in relief. “Good evening,” he said, a little too formally perhaps, as he noticed a small frown come over her face.

Luna stood up. “Is everything alright, Draco?” Her voice was concerned. “Fine,” returned Draco, although the way he pushed past Luna and headed to his dressing room definitely indicated that all was  _ not  _ fine. He heard her stop in the doorway behind him. “Draco?” she asked softly, “Are you  _ sure  _ everything is fine? You don’t  _ seem  _ fine.” Draco paused from throwing clothes in his suitcase, and when he turned to face her, the tears stinging his eyes began to fall relentlessly. Without even thinking, Luna ran to him and held him. The initial surprise at her sudden embraced turned to safety. She made him feel safe. “We need to leave, Luna,” he whispered through quiet sobs. “We can’t stay here.”

He heard a soft whisper from above his head.

“ _ I know. _ ” 

A creak from the bedroom caused them to pull apart quickly. Draco pushed Luna gently behind him as he took a tentative step out of the dressing room. “ _ Mother _ ,” he breathed in relief. Narcissa slipped in quietly through the door. The look on her face indicated urgency. “Draco. I must speak with you.” Her eyes flitted questioningly to Luna, standing behind him, and back to her son. Draco nodded. “Whatever it is, you can say it in front of her,” he said firmly. Aside from Theo, Luna was his only friend in the world, and the only other person he felt he could trust. Narcissa gave a small nod. 

“You need to leave, Draco. Each day it gets more and more dangerous to live in this house. There are Death Eaters everywhere. They have heard...things. They have ears everywhere. There is a meeting here tomorrow. You need to be gone before it starts.” Narcissa pulled her son into a rushed embrace and placed her pale hand on his cheek. “I am proud of the man you’ve become, Draco,” she whispered, tears glistening in her eyes. “Do not give in to them. You are better than that. Not like me,” she shook her head as Draco began to protest, “I was weak. You are not. Save her,” she said with a nod in Luna’s direction, “and save yourself. It is too late for me,” she said sadly. She turned to leave, but Draco’s voice stopped her at the door.

“ _ I love you, Mother. And you’re not weak _ .”    
But he knew as he said those words that he was wrong. And so did she. Narcissa  _ had  _ been weak. And yet now, in a sudden show of strength, she had given her son a way out. Draco turned to Luna, a look of steely determination in his eyes.  _ Tomorrow. They’d get out tomorrow. _


	6. Enmity and Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they can escape, Draco's plan is thwarted. But where will the subsequent events leave his relationship with Luna?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE shout out to NotSoSirius92 for being my ghost writer on this chapter...you made it happen for me babe!

Draco’s bedroom door burst open, causing Draco to sit bolt upright in his bed still groggy and half asleep.  _ What on earth was going on?  _ Two hulking, hooded figures wearing the familiar, dreaded masks stood guard at the door, whilst two more strode in. Before Draco could react, they grabbed Luna roughly from her peaceful position on the couch. “ _ Draco, your presence is required in the dining hall _ ,” one of them hissed in wicked glee. The mark on his arm began to throb again.

Luna’s screams were bloodcurdling and terrified. She struggled and tried to fight, but they were too strong for her. One of them she recognised as Rodolphus Lestrange, the other she did not know. Their hands on her hurt her and subjected her to those old painful memories. Their voices taunted and berated her. 

“Your number’s up,” Lestrange sneered at her through clenched yellow teeth. “The Dark Lord’ll kill ya this time.It’s a crying shame, really. I wanted another go.” And he and his horrific henchman laughed cruelly and without humour. Luna wanted nothing more than to curl up and cry. She just wanted this to be over. But she would not cry. She would not give them the satisfaction.

They dragged her mercilessly by the hair through the empty halls of the Manor. Every footstep cracked like a whip on the flagstones. Every step took her a metre closer to her fate. By now the pain was redundant. Luna felt completely numb. She felt broken. She had just begun to heal, but now she could feel the tape holding her fragile heart together peeling away to reveal the shattered pieces. 

As they reached the dining hall, Luna struggled. She knew what was in there. Rough hands pushed her violently through the door and threw her to the cold, unforgiving floor. Her face hit the floor, and she felt her nose crack. Her body was throbbing all over from pain and terrified anticipation. She lifted her bruised face to take in her immediate environment, and was immediately sorry she had.

They were gathered like a jury at a trial, sitting there in judgment. At the head of the table, the Dark Lord. To his right... _ Draco _ . He sat with clenched teeth and an unreadable expression on his face. Luna counted twenty of them; although there could have been more. They peered at her as if she were a pathetic creature in a freak show. Humourless grins and cruel laughter seemed to be the order of the day. Luna felt the tears sting and looked back at the floor. The Dark Lord stood.

_ Silence. _

He walked toward her until his grotesque bare feet stood before her. He crouched and lifted her chin with a scaly, pale finger. “Pretty girl,” he purred, “I do apologise for my servants. They can get a little... _ overeager _ .” A ripple of laughter spread around the table. Luna was glad to see that Draco did not join in. The Dark Lord also noticed this fact, and an ugly sneer spread across his face. He slapped her face. Hard. Draco gripped the underside of the table, his knuckles white with the effort it took not to jump to her rescue. But he didn’t. He stayed seated. The pain seared through his arm. He clenched his teeth. And as Luna cowered on the floor, the Dark Lord smiled. 

“Draco. Come here.” It wasn’t a suggestion. It was a command. Draco, pale and white-knuckled, stood and approached the Dark Lord and a conscious but weak and motionless Luna. He felt his heart thundering and dug his fingernails so hard into the palms of his hands that he drew blood. 

“Draco, I hear you have not been... _ appreciating _ ...the gift you have been given. That is... _ unfortunate _ .” More laughter. “There are a few of my  _ loyal _ servants here who would greatly desire such a gift. I have decided to pass it on.” Draco tried not to show the shock and terror that he felt at this statement. The fear in Luna’s eyes returned, but she remained silent. In her eyes, her fate had already been sealed. She had never expected to live this long. The last few sheltered weeks under Draco’s care had been a mercy she hadn’t expected. His kindness had proved surprising. But now, it had ended. As, she expected, had her life. 

“My Lord, you are mistaken.” A united gasp went up around the table. Narcissa half rose from her seat, but was pulled firmly back down by Lucius. “ _ Stay silent _ ,” he hissed at her. Draco had dared to correct the Dark Lord. Draco, in possession of a new-found courage, continued. “I am extremely grateful to be in possession of such a rare and... _ useful _ gift.” The words made him cringe inwardly as they came out of his mouth. But anything to stop her suffering at the hands of these monsters again. 

One could have cut the silence with a knife. The tension mounted. Narcissa sat in fear that Voldemort would kill her son. Lucius was more worried that Draco might have lost him his high ranked position. Bellatrix was eagerly anticipating an execution. Theo panicked inwardly that his only true friend had signed his own death warrant. Rodolphus just wanted to know if he was going to be able to enjoy the girl again.

The Dark Lord appeared to be contemplating his options. And then he spoke. “ _ Prove it _ .” He answered Draco’s questioning glance with a high pitched order. He pointed at Luna. “ _ Cruciatus curse.  _ Prove your loyalty to me,” he hissed through clenched teeth. “I will not have  _ traitors  _ at my table.” Draco froze.  _ Not this. Please, not this.  _

Luna looked up in time to see Draco nod. She knew he would have to. As their eyes met, his full of anger, regret and hurt, hers full of understanding and pain, she knew that he was doing this to save her. To save them both. But still she hated him for it. She steeled herself for the intense pain that was coming.  _ Do it Draco, please. Just get it over with.  _ Draco pointed his wand at her with a firm hand. She closed her eyes and waited.

Draco summoned all his strength for what he was about to do. How could he do this to her? He hated that she was his weakness, that she had made him discover emotions that had been hidden so far down he hadn’t known they existed. He hated that he couldn’t just blindly follow the Dark Lord. How much simpler that would have been. He hated that he felt more human than he had ever felt in his life. He hated her. But not really. He took a deep breath.

“ _ Crucio _ .”

The first wave of pain hit Luna like a freight train. Her body writhed in anguish. She felt as though her limbs were being torn from her body. Her screams filled the hall and bounced off the stone walls, echoing loudly. She forced her mind to think of the things that made her happy.  _ Sunsets. Babies laughing. Daisy meadows.  _

“ _ Crucio _ .”

_ The ocean. The smell of coffee. Being with friends. Her father. _

“ _ Crucio _ .” 

_ Bunny rabbits. Sunshine. Red shoes. Catching tadpoles in the river. The feel of her toes in long grass. Rainbows. _

Draco watched as his actions caused her the worst physical pain she would ever experience. His own inner anguish and turmoil was nothing compared to her suffering. But to save her, he knew he had to keep going, until-

“ _ Cease. _ ”

Luna felt the pain stop. Now she was simply numb. She lay still, not knowing which minute would prove to be her last. She would have preferred death over the pain. At least there was some beauty in a peaceful death. In torture and pain, though she looked for the beauty, she could see only ugliness. And a world without beauty was not a world she could live in.

_ Silence. _

The assembly in the hall watched and waited. Narcissa held her breath. Bellatrix grimaced unpleasantly. Rodolphus simply looked bored.

“I see that you remain loyal, for now, at least.” The Dark Lord’s voice was icy, his face unreadable. An imperceptible shudder moved through Draco, followed by a short-lived wave of relief. Their Master indicated that everyone should stand and leave. “This meeting is finished. Leave. Now. I have no wish to keep company today.” Bellatrix looked disappointed. One by one, the Death Eaters disapparated. Then, it was just the Dark Lord, Draco and an incapacitated Luna left in the hall. 

“Don’t underestimate me Draco,” hissed the Dark Lord in a terrible warning that sent shivers down Draco’s spine. “I do not believe you are as loyal to me as you profess; but you have done enough for now. Be warned, however. Should I discover that you have moved against me or my followers,  _ there will be...consequences _ .” He paused to let the full effect of his words sink in. “Now, I suggest you clean this up and take  _ that  _ away,” he motioned to Luna as he spun around and stormed out of the Manor. 

_ Silence. _

Draco looked at Luna. Her battered, bruised body lay motionless in front of him. He should hate her.  _ Why did he not hate her?  _ His parents were Death Eaters. He should have found her deplorable, the worst of humanity. But he didn’t. And he hated that he didn’t. He hated her for making him  _ feel _ , for putting him in this position. He hated her for softening him, for comforting him, because it had made him weak. It had made her his weakness. He hated her so much. And all the reasons why he hated her were all the reasons he didn’t hate her at all.

Luna felt strong arms lift her. Her strength sapped, her will to protest or struggle gone, she lay still as Draco carried her. She had understood, of course. He had done it because he had no other choice. Except there is  _ always  _ another choice. Luna felt, in that moment, that she would have preferred to die. The suffering with no end in sight...that was something she didn’t want. And now she had suffered more than ever at the hands of the one person in this hell hole that had showed her kindness. The one person who she thought might actually have a shred of love and decency in his heart. And the fact that she had been tortured at his hand stung Luna to the core. 

He deposited her onto his bed, quickly forcing a pain potion down her lips, and he pretended not to notice the devastatingly vacant look in her eyes as she gazed at him. 

"I'm going to give you some time," he said quietly, brushing her hair back from her face as he tucked his sheets up to her chin. "I'll have a house elf check on you, should you have need of anything." She turned away from him. He felt his eyes burn. 

"I don't regret it. Saving your life," his voice was steady, and she felt tears leaking from her eyes. "He would have killed you had I not cursed you. So I won't say sorry. Not for my life, not for yours." With a swish of his robes, Draco was gone, and Luna wondered how she could feel the weight of his absence when she should've been relieved.

_ Silence. _

Hours later, he stepped into his suite, the days events weighing heavily on his soul. Not that he would feel any relief here. Luna was curled up on the chaise lounge, looking out of the window. She was wearing a simple white, floor length nightgown, making her look more ethereal than usual. 

He did not say anything to her, he couldn’t. She could not bare for him to touch her, and now that she was closed off to him, he had never wanted her more. He’d been spoiled his entire life. The thought of having something obtainable to him was a new thing. 

“Have you eaten?” The slight bob of her head was the only indication that she had even heard him. He noticed the untouched soup, set with a stasis charm, on the table near her. “Luna,” he said slowly, “you need to eat. You can’t starve yourself.” 

“I’m hoping that the next time I have to endure whatever torture my lord sees fit, that my body will not be able to handle the strain. Death would be favorable.” The thought of her ceasing to exist caused his stomach to clench. Did she not understand that she was the only thing keeping his sanity intact? Yet, hers seemed to be fading. 

“Don’t say that,” he ground out harshly, striding over and pulling her up to him. His hands gripped her arms so tightly he was sure he’d leave bruises. 

“Why?” She asked him, her tone one of detached curiosity. He could have lied to her, could have told her that she would live to see better days. But he knew she most likely wouldn’t. Killing her would be the kindest thing he could offer her. But Draco had been spoiled his entire life, and he was oh, so selfish. 

“I  _ need  _ you,” he loosened his grip on her shoulders entirely, his hands going to his hair with the shame of his admission. And it might have been this surrender, this one moment of unveiled truth, that had her small hands reaching towards his, untangling them from his hair and enclosing them within her own. He forced himself to look at her, because he owed her that much and so much more, and he was surprised and elated to see a slight spark make its way back into her protuberant eyes. 

She squeezed his hands before guiding them down to his sides, and then she stepped back from him. Her chest heaved, and tears were slowly making their way down her face. She did not bother wiping them. “I hate you sometimes,” she said quietly, her fingers resting on the top buttons of her night dress. 

“I hate you for not setting me free.” She undid the first button. 

“I hate you for being the one to torture me. I know you had no choice if you wanted to live, but I hate you.” 

A few more buttons were undone, and the sleeves of her night dress were draping off of her too-thin shoulders. 

“I hate you for sequestering me to a small corner of the world, when none of my family or friends even know I’m alive.”

The tops of her breasts were exposed, and her hands bunched up the now completely loose nightgown, her hands the only thing keeping her from being completely exposed to him. 

His mouth was dry, his body absolutely rooted to the spot he was standing in. 

“But most of all-“ and the dress was pooled around her feet, baring herself to him entirely, “I hate you for being the sole reason that I  _ don’t regret it.” _

She pressed herself against his body, her hands guiding his to her small but pert breasts, and Draco stood there like an idiot. “You owe me,” she said a bit harshly, her pupils dilated. “You owe me so much Draco Malfoy, the least you could do is make me forget why it hurts so much.” 

He unfroze immediately. He yanked her upwards, his mouth crashing to hers, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He would later think that they fit there perfectly, but now was not the time. She needed to forget. So did he. 

He threw her harshly onto the bed, and her gaze burned him as he quickly divested himself of his shirt and trousers, leaving him wearing nothing but a simple pair of Slytherin green boxers. Crawling over her, Draco grabbed her hands and thrusted them above her head, pinning her under him in a vice like grip. He kissed her fiercely, almost punishing her. 

He was repentant, and seeking absolution, but he couldn’t help but be angry at her for making her way into his battered heart. She was a weakness, and he hated it. He worked his way down her body, wrenching her thighs apart and immediately feasting on her wet and swollen flesh. He was filled with regret, and absolutely sure this was a terrible decision. But if this was going to happen he would make sure she knew that at least this part would bring her pleasure. As she said, he owed her that much.

He licked away the abuse and the shame she had associated with her sex as though he could make her forget she had ever felt anything other than the blinding desire she felt now. He worked her over, his mouth saying sorry in the only way he really knew how. 

Luna watched him through lidded eyes, her chest heaving, body convulsing, breathy moans escaping her parted lips as he drove her over the edge with his tongue, gripping her hips tightly as she jerked away from him, not letting up as she rode out her pleasure. She settled into the blissful high that superseded her orgasm, her body melting into the covers as he climbed over her, once again shackling her hands above her head. 

It should have made her uncomfortable, being bound, in this position. But he was safe and warm and looking at her so intently that she shuddered, her body coming alive again under his stare.

“You need to tell me now,” he said, forcing himself to keep the beast at bay, because he needed her to be sure. She never had a choice in this since she’d been captive here, and he needed her to know that he would never take her. She had to give this to him. “You need to tell me that this is what you want,” he ground out harshly, the slight sweat of her body and the scent of her skin making his brain foggy. “I won’t be another man who takes this from you.” 

Hands still trapped above her head, she simply stared at him for a moment, as though the thought hadn’t occurred to her. The thought that he would  _ ask _ . “This is how I imagined my first time would be.” He let out a guttural sob, and slammed into her. She was warm, wet,  _ absolute _ perfection. 

He took her slowly at first, but neither of them were oblivious as to believe in love-making. This was punishment, and Luna thrust her hips upward violently, matching his tandem, reminding him that while she was bent, she was not broken. She bit into the crevice of where his neck and shoulder met, hard enough to make him hiss angry. His hands releasing their hold on hers and yanking her long hair roughly in his fist. 

“Witch,” he snarled at her, kissing her, his tongue devouring hers in a way that made Luna dizzy with arousal. 

She wondered if this was supposed to feel wrong. The roughness with which he took her should have been triggering, for every other Death Eater had not been gentle with her. But for every bruising bite he left on her neck, his soft kisses followed, soothing the hurt away. His hands, while holding her so tight, did not make her wary, they made her feel safe. 

The fury in his eyes should have scared her, but instead she found herself lost in their icy depths, wondering how such cold eyes could light her body on fire. 

“Draco…”

He quickened his pace, his thrust becoming erratic. She closed her eyes as the tightness in her belly coiled, ready to snap. 

“Look at me, love.” 

Her eyes met his, and saw that was hate there. But there was love too. She could live with that, maybe. 

“Come with me.”

Together, they fell into bliss, not wanting to leave the cocoon of safety that the silence brought. She lifted her head up as he rolled off of her. “I’m going to die soon, aren’t I?” She asked softly. 

_ Silence. _


	7. Snatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Luna have reached a good place where they are finally able to understand each other completely...but something threatens to pull their world down in the blink of an eye.

He sat in the window seat, letting the warm sunlight spill over his fair skin. From where he sat he had a clear view of the beautifully landscaped  garden, but that was not where his eyes were drawn. Luna lay in his bed, beautifully naked and wrapped in tangled bedsheets. He cast his mind back to the events of the previous evening. A shudder trembled through him when he  thought about torturing her with the most unimaginable pain. The mixture of hatred and forgiveness in her eyes had cut him like a knife to his heart. 

But what followed had been...epic. All the anger, the pain, the understanding and...dare he say it?...the love, had been transformed into explosive sex. He had never felt so much in his entire life. She had  _ wanted  _ him. She had given herself to him  _ willingly _ . The thought that someone actually wanted him was an earth-shattering fact to Draco. 

Her sad little voice when it was over still hurt.

_ “I’m going to die soon, aren’t I?” _

He had pulled her to his chest, the touch of her bare skin setting him on fire again, and gently kissed the top of her head.

_ “I will never let that happen, Luna. Ever. You are safe with me.” _

He was going to make sure that it wasn’t an empty promise. She was his, and he was hers. He would protect her until the day he died. She stirred then, sleepily opening her eyes. Immediately, he was at her bedside. 

“Luna, love, how are you feeling?” His voice was soft and filled with genuine concern for her wellbeing. She sat up in bed and rested her back against the cushioned headboard. She let out a small sigh, opened her eyes and offered him a small smile. 

“I’m a little sore, but as of right now, I feel... _ safe _ .” 

Draco took her hands in his and lifted them to his mouth, pressing his lips against them. “I’m sorry Luna, I’m  _ so, so sorry _ .” 

He felt her hands lift his face so he was looking into her eyes. He searched  them fearfully, terrified of what he might find. But this time, there was no hatred. There was no pain. This girl, who had been subjected to so much pain, misery and torment at his hand, was looking at him with kindness, love, and...could it be…

“I forgive you, Draco, I do. You are not them,” she whispered as she leaned her forehead against his. 

_ Forgiveness. _ Draco felt a weight lift. She had forgiven him. He couldn’t let her down now. She had been his weakness. Now, he felt she was his strength. He pressed his lips against her cheek. “You mean more to me than you will ever know, Luna,” he whispered into her skin. He stood up. Luna couldn’t help but admire the man standing before her. He wore a pair of low slung jeans and no shirt, showing off his muscular frame. 

“I don’t remember you looking like that at school,” said Luna coyly. Draco looked at her for one shocked second and then laughed. It felt so good to laugh. She was a little minx. There was a glimpse of the old fun-loving Luna, before life had robbed her of all good things. She lay in the bed laughing, still covered by the bed sheets that she was holding up to her chest as if in a protective involuntary reflex. Draco smiled at her gently. “You’ve seen me. Now...I want to see you.”

Luna’s eyes widened in a twinge of fear, and Draco immediately felt terrible. “No, it’s okay Luna, you don’t have to, I’m sorry,” he rushed hurriedly. But to his surprise, Luna reached out and took his hand. She stood up too, still clutching the sheets.

“Draco. I  _ want  _ you to see me.”

She dropped the sheets to the floor. He had seen her once before, but she had been mutilated and covered in blood. And, of course, he had seen her last night, but it had been dark, so he had been unable to appreciate her completely. Now, she stood, baring herself to him in the full glory of her womanhood. He gasped. She was nothing short of beautiful. 

He approached her and took her deliciously naked body in his arms. “No other man is ever going to touch you again. You are mine,” he whispered. He felt her shiver in his arms. The feel of her bare skin against his gave him feelings that he did not have the willpower to overcome. He searched her face, desperate to know that she wanted him as much as he wanted her right now.

He claimed her mouth with a gentle ferocity that she could not fight. Nor did she want to. He drew her back to the safe confines of the bed and continued his ministrations, kissing her mouth, her eyes, her neck, but this time slower, each touch of his lips to her skin causing Luna to emit moans and sighs of utter pleasure. So, this was what it was like. 

Draco moved slowly down her body, feathering kisses on her shoulders and collarbone. All he wanted was to make her happy. To make her feel like she was loved. So he loved her. She rose against him in a pleasured delirium, every movement more rhythmic than the last.

His mouth found the small raised nipples at her breasts. He took one in his mouth and teased it gently, flicking against her with his tongue.  Taking the other nipple in between his fingers, he masterfully manipulated her body, eliciting a guttural response from her . Luna felt herself soar at the dizzying heights he was taking her to. Her body was on fire. Each flick of his tongue took her higher. She tangled her fingers in the blonde head at her chest and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“ _ Draco. I need you. Please,”  _ she whispered urgently.

Draco was more than happy to oblige. He began to move down her body, kissing her stomach, thighs and knees on the way. He took her soft wetness in his mouth and sucked and licked at it, making Luna spasm and tremble in the purest and sweetest form of delight.

“ _ Draco, _ ” moaned Luna in the depths of delight. Hearing her say his name with that much pleasure was enough for Draco. He loved her now, he was sure of it.

The door burst open suddenly and without warning. Theo, flustered and out of breath ran in. Observing the position Draco and Luna were currently in, his eyes widened. “Sorry to interrupt Draco, Luna, but...there’s been a development. I think...I think there’s about to be an  _ awful  _ lot of trouble. The Dark Lord...he’s furious. You have both...you have both been summoned…” Theo seemed to be struggling with the words. Last time Draco and Luna had been summoned, it hadn’t gone well. 

Draco jumped off the bed and pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt. “Theo, turn around so Luna can get changed, would you?” Theo obligingly turned his back. Draco pulled Luna off the bed and held her tight. 

“Whatever happens now Luna,” he whispered, “never forget that you are mine and I will protect you with my life.” Luna nodded, unshed tears shining in her eyes. She pulled her blue dress over her head and clasped Draco’s hand. They walked together to the doorway where Theo was standing. Luna desperately clung to Draco and caught his mouth in a fiery, hard kiss. The kind of kiss that said ‘I love you’, ‘I need you’ and ‘Goodbye’. 

Theo looked at them sadly. Star-crossed, that’s what they were. Doomed from the start. The Death Eater and the Half Blood. 

Hands clasped, Draco and Luna followed Theo. They both stared straight ahead, not wanting to look at each other for fear of betraying too much emotion.

Draco took a deep breath as they reached the staircase. He dropped Luna’s hand. “It’ll be okay, Luna. But I have to pretend. You know I do.” It was like he was justifying what he might be about to say or do. Luna nodded.

“ _ I know, _ ” she whispered.

They entered.

“But my Lord, I don’t know  _ where  _ he is, I only overheard that Blood Traitor, Ginny Weasley say that Potter was looking for something.”  Pansy was standing before the Dark Lord, speaking.

“And what  _ exactly  _ is he looking for?” he hissed angrily in reply.

“That I do not know, my Lord,” came the halting response. The Dark Lord wheeled around and put his wand forcefully under her chin. 

“He must not be allowed to _breathe_ _any more,_ do you understand me?” Pansy nodded, her face filled with fear. He threw her violently to the side of the room and let out a strangled roar. Draco could already tell this wasn’t going to be good. The Dark Lord turned to see Draco standing in front of a timid Luna. 

“Ah, Draco my boy, so good of you to come.” The politeness was false and strained, masking very thinly veiled anger. “It would appear that young Master Potter has evaded our forces again. I am  _ not pleased _ . I find myself, confounded as to how the whole of Britain and my Death Eaters are scouring the country for Harry Potter, and yet he remains  _ uncaptured _ .” Draco stood still, his expression impassive as the Dark Lord brought his face to within inches of Draco’s. “I am... _ disappointed _ . Too many of you have failed, but Potter will come for something he  _ loves _ .?” Draco nodded his agreement.

The Dark Lord pulled Draco out of the way so he had a clear view of Luna. She stood with her chin up, a defiant glint in her eyes. He cackled, and as if on cue, a wave of false laughter spread through the Death Eater ranks. His expression was cold and calculated. “We are going to use  _ it  _ to lure them here. Harry Potter  _ must die _ .” He nodded to Yaxley. “Take her to the Dungeon. She can keep the wandmaker company.”

Yaxley grabbed Luna roughly by the shoulders. Draco heard her gasp. He had to do something. “ _ No _ .  _ Wait _ .” Every single person in the hall turned to look at him in shock. 

_ Silence. _

He scrambled for an acceptable response. “I want to take her down,” he said, forcing his voice into a cold and twisted growl. Yaxley looked to the Dark Lord, who indicated that Yaxley should release the girl to Draco. He looked...delighted. “Oh, well  _ done _ , Draco. Take her to the dungeon boy...we have some hunting to do.”

Draco cringed inwardly at the word ‘hunting’. He had never got along with Harry, but that was largely because he had been raised a blood purist surrounded by Death Eaters. Thanks to Luna he was waking up to the fact that he had been wrong. He decided then and there that he was not going to be a part of this army. He escorted Luna silently to the dungeon. As soon they were out of sight and earshot, he clasped Luna’s hand and brought it to his lips. “It’s going to be alright, Luna, I’ll get you out, I promise. But at the moment, it’s the safest place for you.”

“What if they come in, Draco, what if they come in and...hurt me?” There were tears in her voice. Draco held on to her for dear life. 

“I will make sure they don’t. I’ll come down as often as I can. And when I can’t, I’ll send Theo. You will be safe, Luna. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it.” 

But when they kissed goodbye, it was not a sweet ‘I’ll see you again soon’ kiss. It was a passionate kiss that spoke volumes. 

_ I love you. I need you. You saved me. If we don’t meet again, I want you to know, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. Thank you. Don’t forget about me.  _

Then the iron door clanged shut, and he was gone.

_ Silence. _


	8. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. He had to die. And there seemed to be only one logical way to lure him to the Manor.

“Potter will come for her, I’m certain of it. The boy has a weakness for  _ love _ .” The Dark Lord spat the word out with venom. Love had no place in the future world. He would make sure of that. “Draco, spread it everywhere. Luna Lovegood, the pretty little half blood daughter of Xenophilius, editor of The Quibbler, has been kidnapped. I need  _ him  _ to see it. And then I need him to come to her rescue like the brave,  _ stupid  _ boy he is. And then...I’m going to  _ kill him _ .” His voice was quiet, but deadly serious. Draco nodded. 

“Oh, and Draco?” Draco turned around as he headed out the door. “We’re going to need a  _ really nice  _ picture of the girl.” He threw a ring of keys at Draco. The implication in his tone sickened Draco, but he made himself acquiesce to the command and strode purposefully out of the room. But at the same time, his heart leapt. He was going to be able to hold his girl.

For days Luna had been kept imprisoned in the damp, dark dungeon, with only the old man Ollivander for company. Draco went down whenever he could slip away unnoticed. They would sit, one on either side of the iron gate, hands clasped through the bars, giving each other comfort. Theo went too, sometimes, when Draco couldn’t. He was always a little more awkward around her, knowing what she meant to Draco. But she always appreciated it. So did Draco. 

Draco reached the gate. He stopped to listen to Luna humming to herself. Always the optimist, his Luna. Even in the depths of despair she was trying to make the world a happier place. The key turned in the lock. He opened the gate, his heart thundering, and suddenly, his arms were full with a too-slim, blonde girl. “I’m here, Luna, it’s alright,” he murmured into hair as they clung to each other. 

“Don’t let me go, Draco, please don’t let me go.” Her tearful little voice cut through him and he lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

“I have to Luna, I’m sorry, but if I let you go they’d kill us both. I don’t care about me. Let them kill me. But if anything happened to you and it was my fault…” his voice broke and he couldn’t finish his sentence. He knew he’d never forgive himself if something happened to her. And now he didn’t think he could actually go on living if he didn’t have her. “I have to take a picture of you, Luna,” he said in a low voice, full of shame, unable to look her in the eye as he spoke. 

Luna nodded listlessly. “Do what you have to do, Draco. I know it’s a trap for Harry. I know if you don’t do it we’ll both die. Just...do it.” Her voice was weak, resigned, disappointed. The indifference in her voice hurt even more than the tears. He knew that she was getting tired of waiting. Tired of waiting to get out, tired of waiting for something to happen, tired of waiting for him. There was the flash of a camera, too bright for Luna’s eyes, and the tears began to run involuntarily. 

“I’m coming back for you Luna. I’ll  _ always  _ come back for you. Look at me,” he said as he tilted her head towards him. “You saved me Luna. You saw something in me that I didn’t know existed. You knew about all the awful things I’ve done, and you still weren’t ashamed of me. You are the only person alive who doesn’t judge me. You have changed me, and I...I…” he gulped back nerves.

…”I love you, Luna,” he whispered.

It was Luna’s turn lift his chin so she could look into his eyes. “Oh, Draco,” she said softly, “I do believe I’ve been in love with you for a while now.” She smiled at him brilliantly. Foreheads pressed together, hands clasped, neither of them wanted to move. Their lips met in a moment of pure love and passion. While in the past Draco had commanded her mouth, this time they met as equals, both giving and taking strength.

“Luna, love, I have to go,” said Draco as he pulled away first, regretfully. She nodded and walked him to the gate. As he left, he heard a much happier voice behind him.

“Be careful, my love. Come back to me safely.” For the first time in a long time, even though he had no right to be, Draco was happy for a few minutes. He had an extra incentive for bravery now. He could only hope that Potter would believe that he was no longer on the side of the Death Eaters. 

As he made his way through the living room upstairs, there appeared to be some sort of commotion outside. A glance out the window showed him a group of people at the intimidating gates to the Manor. Some he recognised as Death Eaters. Three of them he couldn’t recognise at all. And then he heard the voices and a sensation of dread passed through him.

“We’ve got Potter! We’ve captured Harry Potter!” Fenrir Greyback’s triumphant voice carried clear and strong to just about anyone within a mile radius. The jubilation was evident. After evading capture for months, the Potter boy, his mudblood friend and the Blood Traitor Weasley had been caught.

Draco’s heart sank as he slid into the drawing room. They weren’t supposed to be caught. They weren’t supposed to be  _ here _ . The three of them were roughly restrained. In one respect, and one respect only, Draco was satisfied; they had not had to use Luna. He heard voices travelling up the galleried landing, coming ever closer.

“Draco is home for his Easter holidays. If that is Harry Potter, he’ll know.” His mother’s voice caused him a little consternation.  _ If  _ that is Harry Potter? Harry Potter had a pretty well known face. He shouldn’t be difficult to identify. The footsteps reached the drawing room and suddenly his silence was broken as a host of Death Eaters with three young people pushed into the room.

Lucius was the first to speak. “What is this?” His tone was cold and disinterested. Narcissa replied. “They say they’ve got Potter.” Draco shuddered at the sheer lack of emotion in his parents. He hoped that he would never end up like them. They were heartless. In fact, Draco doubted whether they had ever loved anything. They certainly didn’t love each other. He wasn’t even sure his father loved him. 

Fenrir Greyback dragged the three under the chandelier so their faces were illuminated. Lucius approached his son and pulled him closer. “Well Draco? Is it Harry Potter?”

Draco felt his heart pound. He had to think quickly, but he couldn’t. Of course, even under the Stinging Hex, their facial features were well known and obvious to him. “I can’t - I can’t be sure,” he replied, faking a squint in their direction, as if scrutinising them carefully.

Lucius raised his voice. “Look at him carefully son, come closer! Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv--”

“Now, we won’t be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr Malfoy,” Fenrir Greyback interrupted menacingly. 

“No, of course not.” Lucius looked closer. “What did you do to him?”

“That wasn’t us,” Greyback replied.

“Looks more like a Stinging Hex to me,” said Lucius thoughtfully, his forehead creasing. As he raised his eyes to Harry’s forehead he called Draco over. “Draco, look properly. What do you think?”

Draco knew what he would think. There was definitely a scar there. He looked into Harry’s eyes and saw defiance and fear. He couldn’t give this boy away. “I don’t know.” He heard the words spill from his mouth and walked to the fireplace to stand with his mother. 

“We need to be sure, Lucius. If we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing...remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?” Draco was surprised to hear a twinge of fear in his mother’s voice. What  _ had  _ happened to Rowle and Dolohov? 

Fenrir Greyback violently shoved Hermione into the light. “What about the Mudblood then?” he growled. Draco gasped inaudibly. By letting the light shine on Hermione, the least affected of the three by the Stinging Hex, Greyback had probably signed their death warrants. And it was his mother who gave them away.

“Wait. She was in Madame Malkin’s with Potter! I saw her picture in the  _ Prophet _ ! Look, Draco,” his mother said, nudging him sharply, “isn’t that the Granger girl?” Draco took a deep breath.

“I...maybe...yeah.”

He hadn’t been able to think of a reason to say no, and inwardly kicked himself. He didn’t want to be responsible for their deaths. He never did. But now it was inevitable. 

Lucius was practically leaping for joy. “But then, that’s the Weasley boy! Draco, look at him, isn’t it Arthur Weasley’s son? 

Draco turned away from the three, not wanting to see the hatred in their eyes as he betrayed them. 

“Yeah. It could be.”

Just then the door opened and Bellatrix Lestrange came striding in. “What is this? What’s happened Cissy?” She came to a sudden stop when she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione, stopping immediately in front of Hermione. 

Her voice was poisonously quiet when she spoke next. “But surely this is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?”

Lucius confirmed her statement with shouts of what could only be described as sadistic jubilation. “And beside her, Harry Potter! Potter and his friends, caught at last!”

Draco saw Bellatrix pull up her sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark and she lifted her wand to press it. His own arm began to throb as her wand lowered towards the Mark. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain. It never came. He opened his eyes slowly, only to observe his father and Bellatrix arguing like children over whose authority it was to summon the Dark Lord. They were physically blocking each other from being able to summon the Dark Lord. Draco watched this scene a sense of shame. This was his family. This was the life he had never wanted but had to endure. Until Luna, he hadn’t seen just how terrifying it was. 

“STOP!” The room froze at Bellatrix’s exclamation. At her sudden cessation of attacking him, Lucius rolled up his sleeve triumphantly. “Do not touch it, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!” Draco felt a shiver go down his spine at her words. She stunned several of the Snatchers and lifted the object they had been hiding. 

“This sword was in my vault at Gringott’s. It was sent there by Snape.  _ Where did you get it _ ?” Even Fenrir Greyback was at the mercy of Bellatrix Lestrange when her blood was running hot. 

“It was in their tent.”

That was it. Their death warrants. Somehow, they had broken in and out of Gringott’s and managed to make it out of the Lestrange vault alive and in possession of Godric Gryffindor’s sword. As to the reason why, as far as Draco could tell, there wasn’t one. Why would anybody need a sword? Why  _ that  _ sword? But it didn’t matter. 

“Draco, move this scum outside,” she said, indicating a pile of stunned Snatchers. “If you haven’t got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me.” Her words cut him.  _ If he didn’t have the guts _ . As it happened, he didn’t have the guts. And that fact gave him huge relief and comfort. It meant that he wasn’t like his family. 

Narcissa immediately stood up for her son, but Bellatrix seemed to be having some sort of internal argument with herself. Finally she addressed the gathering. 

“The prisoners must be taken to the cellar while I figure out what to do.” At protestation from Narcissa (“ _ this is my house, Bella…” _ ), Bellatrix waved at Greyback. “Take them. All except...the Mudblood.” Draco felt his heart stop. Was she going to kill Hermione right here? Ron’s screams echoed down the hall as he and Harry were taken away. 

“No! You can have me, keep me!”

Draco felt Ron’s words. If it had been Luna, he would have offered himself in a heartbeat. He was surprised to find that he had found a person for whom he would sacrifice himself. It was a good feeling. Weasley was clearly in love with Granger, and he felt terrible for them both. He knew what came next.

_ Silence. _

And then...the awful sound of ear-shattering screams. Bellatrix was in her element. Draco watched on, horribly aware that there was nothing he could do to help anyone in this house. Not Luna. Not Harry. Not Hermione. None of them. Hermione’s body spasmed. Draco tried his hardest to block it out, but the screams pierced right through him. There seemed to be no end in sight. He longed for silence.

“ _ Crucio! _ ” 

Down in the dungeon, Ron strained against the ropes that bound him, sobbing and yelling for Hermione. Luna shed tears of empathy for her friend upstairs. Only one who had suffered at the hand of a Death Eater could truly understand. And all of them desperately wondered how on earth they were going to get out.

“We just found it, I swear. It isn’t the real sword, it’s just a copy,” Hermione sobbed through tears of pain and clenched teeth. For half a second she met Draco’s eyes. The pure hatred in her own eyes forced Draco to drop his head in shame. The more he saw of this dark side in his life, the more he hated himself. He felt like an alien in his own home. Forgiveness was too much to ask for this time, but he would try. 

Bellatrix summoned the goblin. Griphook did an excellent job of lying through his teeth. Although Draco remained slightly confused as to the importance of the authenticity of the sword. Honestly, who cared if it was a fake? Unless...they knew something he didn’t. Draco was sick of the lies. He felt like his entire existence was based on lies. The lies of his parents, the lies of the Dark lord, the lies of the Ministry...not even Theo told him the absolute truth all the time. In fact, the only person he truly trusted was trapped downstairs in the cold, dark dungeon. 

Hermione’s screams began again. They ripped through Draco as if his skin was tissue paper. Bellatrix lifted her wand and moved the tip towards the mark on her arm. And then, out of nowhere, Ron burst into the drawing room holding...was that Peter Pettigrew’s wand? And suddenly, the scene turned to chaos. Ron relieved Bellatrix of her wand. Harry, sprinting in after him, stunned Lucius. Draco felt a twinge of satisfaction. Narcissa and Fenrir opened fire with jinxes and hexes. Draco joined in with some half-hearted, purposely misdirected spells of his own. Though he would never admit it openly, he wanted them to escape. And he wanted to go with them.

“STOP OR SHE DIES!”

_ Silence. _

Bellatrix emerged from the shadows holding Hermione by the neck in a torturously tight grip. Harry and Ron immediately dropped their wands, looking desperate and defeated. Bellatrix nodded at Draco. “ _ Pick them up. _ ” Draco did, unwillingly. The mark on his arm began to pound again. He saw Harry double over in pain. There was no question about it. Bellatrix had summoned the Dark Lord. 

Just as the Death Eaters began to celebrate their victory, a strange creaking sound came from above them. They looked up just in time to see the ornate chandelier crash towards the ground. Bellatrix leaped out of the way with an angry shriek. Glass from the chandelier flew in all directions. Draco, in shock, put his hands to his face.  _ Blood _ . He felt Harry reach over and tug the confiscated wands from his hands, although truth be told, Draco wasn’t trying very hard to hold on to them. He felt his mother pull him out of the way. 

He didn’t deserve to survive. He should have died. The next few minutes were a total blur. He looked up in time to see Bellatrix hurl her knife at Dobby, who had sent the chandelier flying seconds earlier. Bellatrix was still screaming profanities at the house elf when he disappeared, taking Harry, Ron, Hermione and Griphook with him. 

_ Silence. _

Draco picked himself up off the floor, pushing away the worried hands of his mother. He turned and ran out of the room down to the dungeon...but he knew in his heart that she was gone. She wouldn’t stay here, not even for him. There had been too much death here, too much pain. He fell to his knees on the cold stone floor and let out all his pent up emotion. He had something beautiful, and now he might never see her again. And in that millisecond of self-realisation, he made a decision.

Draco Malfoy was going to switch sides. He moved swiftly to his bedroom and began to write a letter.

_ Remus, _

_ Trio have escaped, coming your way I presume. My allegiance has changed. Nothing here for me any more. Will send information on You Know Who when it arises. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Draco. _

He sent it quickly by owl. Now all he could do was wait.


	9. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She escaped. But that doesn't mean she's safe.

It had happened so fast. Luna had fought them. She had been almost hysterical. 

“ _ No, stop, I need to say goodbye, please, let me go!” _

They hadn’t understood. Or they had, but insisted there was no time.

“ _ Say goodbye to who? Luna, we have to go now. Hold on! _ ”

And in the blink of an eye, they were gone. She hadn’t been able to say goodbye. She put her hands to her lips as she held on to the memory of that last beautiful kiss. Draco had been quiet, as though he knew something terrible was coming. Tears came to her eyes as she realised the intricate details of the memory were fading.  _ Stay with me, Draco. _

They had landed on a beach. Judging from the way Harry repeated the words “Shell Cottage” as they disapparated, Luna assumed that this was Bill and Fleur’s home, an assumption confirmed when a petite, beautiful blonde woman accompanied by a lanky, sweet, scarred redhead came rushing out. 

Dobby had died. The little elf had been a hero. He had rescued them all from that house of evil and pain, and he had given his life to save them. There was no greater honour, he had insisted. Luna had watched Harry sadly as he carved out the words into a headstone with no magic.  _ Here Lies Dobby, a Free Elf. _ The atmosphere had been subdued and mournful.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had left. They had never said where they were going. Luna just hoped they would make it out alive. Dean had left too; he said he was returning to Hogwarts to continue fighting underground. Griphook had gone, nobody knew where. Mr Ollivander, the poor frail old man that he was, rested a lot. Bill and Fleur and Luna tiptoed around trying to stay quiet and keep out of each other’s way. Luna sat in the long grass on the beach and closed her eyes.

_ Silence _ .

Remembering it was hard; but it was better than forgetting. She wouldn’t let herself forget. Not one single bit of it. She closed her eyes and remembered. The pain, the torture, the horrific abuse, the solitude, the peace, the silence, Draco’s eyes, his touch...the love. It was all a part of her now. 

She stood up and walked back to the house. Bill and Fleur were whispering in the kitchen. Luna stood with her ear to the door and listened.

“I do not know,” came Fleur’s French lilt, “but we need to make sure it is safe.”

“She can’t go home. Her father is still under Death Eater surveillance.”

“Maybe she can stay ‘ere a little longer? We ‘ave ze space.”

Luna walked softly into the house. “I would hate to be a burden. If you want me to go, Bill, Fleur, just say so and I’ll leave.” 

Fleur immediately jumped up and ran to Luna, throwing her arms around the younger girl. “It is not zat we do not want you ‘ere,  _ ma cherie _ , we are just worried for your safety here with us. We think ze Death Eaters may ‘ave tracked you.” 

Luna closed her eyes and melted into the hug, sobbing. “Will this ever end? Will I ever be safe?”  _ Will I ever see Draco again? Will I ever feel him touch me?  _ Her mind raced through all the possibilities faster than her heart could register them. There were so many things fighting to keep them apart. Fate was just not on their side. 

When Fleur left her, she was lying on the couch, curled up and still. She had cried herself to sleep. And when she dreamed that night, it wasn’t the nightmares returning. It was a certain pair of grey eyes.

Her slumber was short-lived. 

“ _ Bombarda _ !”

A huge crash woke Luna as the front door was violently separated from its hinges. She jumped from the couch and scrambled for the wand Fleur had given her to borrow. She stood ready. As soon as the army of the Dark Lord’s followers entered the living room, flashes of light filled the darkness, as hexes and jinxes bounced off walls and furniture.

A pair of evil eyes stared into Luna’s, and Rodolphus Lestrange gave her a deranged grin as he lifted his wand.

“ _ Avada Ke-- _ ”

“ _ Protego! _ ” 

Luna’s shield knocked Lestrange backwards with the full force of his own killing curse. She ducked as two more killing curses and a stunning spell came her way. Fenrir Greyback let out a howl as Dolohov’s stunning spell hit him square in the chest and knocked him out cold. 

The commotion brought Bill and Fleur running to Luna’s rescue. Furniture was flying everywhere, walls were knocked through, and unconscious bodies were piling up around the living room. Fleur ran to assist Luna in the fight. Bill conjured a patronus. 

“ _ Death Eaters at Shell Cottage. Immediate assistance required. We can’t hold them much longer. _ ”

The silvery incandescent owl turned and flew gracefully from the room. Bill raced into the heat of the barrage. Of the remaining Death Eaters, Bellatrix was by far the strongest and most competent. Dolohov and Rodolphus Lestrange lay stunned on the ground, taken down by Luna; but the temporary spell was wearing off. Every time one went down, it seemed as though ten more arrived in their place. 

Luna was tiring. The physicality required to keep up the constant defence and attack was beginning to be too much for her. She had been through so much, and she’d be the first to admit that continuing much beyond this point was going to be beyond her capabilities. She was grateful when Bill stepped in front of her to block a Cruciatus curse from Bellatrix.

“The Dark Lord calls!” She suddenly shrieked, “Greyback, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Sewlyn! With me! The rest of you finish this and then join us!”

They disapperated with a pop, and there was only a slight lull before the remaining Death Eaters returned to the battle with renewed fury. 

They were outnumbered, and they were losing. Fleur was battling three Death Eaters at once, the look of fury on her face giving way to exhaustion. 

Ollivander was trying his best to shield the side of the light, but it was becoming futile as the Death Eaters overpowered his shields by sheer force alone. 

_ I could give up,  _ she thought as a cutting curse grazed her arm,  _ I could let them kill me, and this would all be over. _

But just when she thought that she couldn’t keep going, help arrived. One by one, the Weasley family appeared in a flash of green light from the fireplace. 

While she didn’t know the older Weasleys, she was familiar with Ginny, Fred and George. They stood tall, taller than she’d ever seen them, and they reminded her of avenging angels. Their wands swiped in intricate patterns, knocking their targets out of way with contempt. 

Their presence was enough to give her a renewed sense of vigor, and she quickly made her way to stand back to next to Ginny, who was dueling the Lestrange brothers single handedly. 

“Oh look,” Rodolphus Lestrange cackled, an insane gleam in his dark eyes, “it’s our little pet.”

Rabastan let out a hearty laugh, even as he ducked Ginnys stunning spell. “She’s come back for more. I’ll tell you what, pet,” he leered at her, twisting his body as he sent back a stunner of his own, “after I finish ravishing that glorious body of yours,” he grinned, and Luna knew that the time for mercy was finished, and a bloodthirsty snarl graced her features. 

“-when my brother and I finish stuffing you with pureblood cock, I’ll show the little ginger bitch just what she’s missing.”

“ _ Stupefy!”  _ Ginny shouted.

“ _ Avada Kedavra!” _

Rabastan arched backwards as a jet of green light hit him straight between the eyes. Maybe he had underestimated his opponent. He may have counted on the fact that the side of the light hardly ever resulted to the use of Unforgivables. They usually kept their opponents alive, to stand trial, to see justice served. 

But Luna Lovegood had seen the system fail, had witnessed all sense of propriety vanish during the past year, and she knew, that though her soul would be damned, she could never allow another woman suffer as she had suffered. She may have given him leniency, but as soon as he threatened Ginny Weasley, all bets were off. 

Rodolphus screamed in fury. 

“I’ll kill you!” he snarled, as the two witches converged on him, “I will enjoy watching the light leave your eyes.”

“The thing is,” Luna drawled, almost out of breath with exertion, “you death eaters like to gloat. Your ego gets in the way, and you never fight fair. Tell me, how does it feel to have something taken away from you? The way you took  _ everything _ from me?”

His responding snarl was all she needed to make a feral grin appear on her face. 

She thought about her last conversation with Draco, how desperate it had been. How neither one of them believed they would see eachother again, even though neither of them had voiced it. 

“ _ Incarcerous! Expelliarmus!” _

Luna caught her opponents wand as ropes bound his arms and legs together, making him fall to his knees with an angry hiss. The battle was over now, and Luna could see a line of stunned Death Eaters bound and levitated just to the side of where she and Ginny stood. 

The other Weasleys stood stoic behind her, and Fleur placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Eet iz finished,” she said breathlessly, “we ‘ave them all contained. What ees it you wish to do wis him?”

Luna stared into the eyes of her previous captor, and the thought that his fate lay in her hands was troubling. It was one thing to deal death in the heat of battle, but it was another to be an executioner. 

She knew this was for Harry, who was fighting to save the world. For Ron and Hermione who were with them, who had saved her life multiple times over the years. 

She would do it for Dobby, the kindly elf had given his life to get her to safety. 

She thought of the Weasleys, the truest Gryffindors she’d ever known, so ready to lay down their lives to do what was right. She could do it for them.

She thought about Neville, whos parents he’d tortured into insanity, Neville, who fought tirelessly against the Death Eaters at Hogwarts, and Dean and Parvati and Seamus and Padma and Colin and Michael Corner and Terry Boot and Hannah Abbott and Stephen Cornfoot and so many other D.A. members, her friends, that he would most assuredly not hesitate to kill. 

She could do this for them. 

For Draco. 

_ For Draco. _

“You stole something from me,” she said quietly, aiming her wand between his eyes, “something I can never get back. You tried to bend me, but I would not bow.” 

He glared at her, defiant even in the eyes of his killer. 

“You were dead the moment you came here,” she said, and he laughed at her. 

“My wife will avenge me,” he said, as though this defiance would save him. 

“I’m sure she will,” Luna said simply, “ _ Avada Kedavra.” _

_ Silence. _


	10. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> United back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Army ally with the staff and students of Hogwarts to bring the Dark Lord to justice...but at what cost?

Luna was shaking. She had never killed anyone before, and her heart hurt that she had taken two human lives. She steeled herself.

_ They had it coming. She didn’t regret it. _

She breathed in slowly and exhaled deeply. There was no point looking back at it now. What had happened could not be taken back, even if she  _ had  _ wanted to.. Walking quickly beside her, alert and sharp-eyed, Ginny didn’t notice her friend’s inner conflict. 

The pair halted when they reached the Hog’s Head. Ginny stepped in slowly, her eyes searching in every direction to make sure the coast was clear. When she found that the Hogs Head was a proverbial ghost town, aside from the proprietor Aberforth Dumbledore, she grabbed Luna’s hand.

“C’mon,” she muttered, “We have to get inside. It isn’t safe out here.”

Luna felt herself being pulled up by her arm and dragged to a portrait of a young girl. Ariana Dumbledore, Ginny had told her. Ginny fumbled in her pocket for her DA coin. They heard rushed footsteps from the other side of the portrait.

“Who is it?” a muffled, slightly panicked voice came.

“Neville! It’s me, Ginny. And...I’ve brought someone with me!”

The door opened, and Neville’s simultaneously ecstatic and incredulous expression met them. 

“Come in, quickly! The Carrows patrol this hallway with their little goon squad every evening at five on the dot. They don’t even know this room is here. It’s hilarious. We hear them marching up and down, but they don’t suspect a thing,” Neville crowed proudly.

As they came into the light, Luna looked at Neville’s face and gasped. “Neville! What are they  _ doing to you  _ at this school?”

His face fell slightly, but he didn’t waver in his enthusiasm. 

“Oh, you know. This and that. Cursed quills for incorrect work. Cruciatus curse for standing up for yourself. Dangerous duelling for talking back. That kind of thing. We’ve gotten used to it.”

Ginny and Luna looked utterly horrified. Meanwhile, Neville’s attention turned to Luna, who was very pale, too thin, and covered in fading bruises. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny urgently shook her head at him. He took her meaning and dropped it. 

“Okay, ladies. Welcome to our refuge.”

Ginny and Luna stared open mouthed. The room was full of students they had gone to school with. Old schoolmates gathered around them full of excited questions and enthusiasm. Luna felt the tears sting. This had always been home to her. Her favourite school surrounded by friends. And yet...there was one person missing, who she wanted there so badly. Suddenly she was surrounded by people...yet she had never felt more alone.

Ginny caught sight of Harry, Ron and Hermione and grinned at them. She caught Harry’s eye, and an intense look passed between them. She only hoped that they would all live through this so she could tell Harry just how she felt about him. 

Fred and George climbed through the portrait followed closely by Lee Jordan. Cheers erupted proclaiming the success of Potter Watch. Fred and George took a dramatically flourished bow. 

“Now. On to business,” Neville proclaimed, gesturing for quiet, “what do we do Harry?”

“Yeah, what’s the plan, Harry?” asked George.

“There  _ isn’t  _ a plan-”

“Oh, so we’re making it up as we go along then, are we? My favourite kind,” returned Fred gleefully.

Harry tried his best to dissuade the DA members from helping him. It definitely did not work. 

“ _ FINE!”  _

_ Silence. _

“We’re looking for an object,”  Harry said, “something specific to Ravenclaw that...You-Know-Who might be looking for. Any ideas?”

Luna lifted her soft voice. “It could be the lost diadem of Ravenclaw.”

Harry looked at her with questioning eyes.

“Yeah, but the lost diadem is  _ lost _ , Luna. That’s kind of the point.” (This from Michael Corner, rolling his eyes.)

“It’s been lost for centuries,” Cho piped in.

Luna felt embarrassed for suggesting it, so she kept silent. But Harry was on her side. So, minutes later, she was back to her positive self, as she led Harry to the Ravenclaw common room where a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw stood. The statue was wearing a replica of the diadem. Before they got there, Luna found herself being pulled under Harry’s invisibility cloak, and before long, they were going through all sorts of false walls and secret passages that Luna had never seen before. She looked down to see what Harry was holding.  _ That’s one hell of a  map. _

Finally, they made it. 

“Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?” asked the door knocker wisely.

Harry looked taken aback, while Luna deliberated.

“A circle has no beginning,” replied Luna solemnly. 

“Nicely phrased,” said the door knocker, and the door swung open. Harry immediately ran to the statue. 

“Wit beyond measure is man’s greatest treasure,” he murmured, reading the inscription.

“Which makes you pretty skint, witless,” cackled a voice from behind him. Harry turned. Alecto Carrow was standing behind him at her full height, wand raised. But out of nowhere, a flash of red light hit her square in the chest. Luna had stunned her. 

“Let’s go Harry. You got what you needed.”

But then a ferocious banging on the door indicated Amycus Carrow was trying to find his sister. Another voice appeared that sounded remarkably like Professor McGonagall and opened the door to let him in. He howled when he saw his sister. Partly because she appeared dead, but mostly because he feared his own death when the Dark Lord turned up and they didn’t have Potter. McGonagall jumped to Harry’s defence. (“Why on earth would he be in the Ravenclaw common room? Potter belongs in  _ my  _ house!”) Harry heard a note of pride in her voice and grinned smugly beside Luna. 

Then Amycus Carrow did something that was too much for Harry Potter. He spat in the face of the beloved Professor McGonagall.

“ _ Crucio! _ ” 

Mcgonagall appeared utterly shocked. “ _ Potter?! _ ” She was even more surprised when Luna popped out from underneath the cloak. (“We had to find the diadem, you see Professor.”)

Harry doubled over in pain. “He knew we were searching for the diadem. He’s close.”

Everybody sprang into action. McGonagall and Flitwick set up shields and defences around the school, and all the students were gathered into the Great Hall. 

Then a horrid, high-pitched voice rang in the ears of all present. 

“I do not want to fight you. Give me Harry Potter, and the school and its students shall go unharmed.” 

_ SIlence. _

And then…”He’s right there! Somebody grab him!” Pansy Parkinson stood, eyes flashing, finger pointing at Harry. What she wasn’t expecting was for every student in the other three houses to immediately turn on her in defence of Harry. Professor McGonagall sent Slytherin back to the Dungeons. They had chosen their side, and it was not with the school. 

And the Battle began.

While Harry traipsed all over the castle looking for the final Horcrux, the Death Eaters invaded. And it was absolute carnage. All the underage wizards had been sent to safety, but the rest of the students had wanted to stay and fight. Already, there were unconscious bodies strewn through the corridors and grounds. The scene imitated a fireworks display as flashes of red, green, blue, white and purple went flying through the air. 

Luna stood with Professor McGonagall. Curses and hexes flew at her from everywhere; but she happened to be particularly adept at shield charms, so although she was a target, their spells were ineffective. Professor McGonagall, seeing Luna was capable of defending herself, fled to the rescue of Colin Creevey who appeared to be at the mercy of Yaxley and Dolohov. 

Luna was beginning to tire, her wand arm becoming more and more painful and weak as the night wore on.  _ Maybe I should just give up. It’s not like I’ll ever get to see him again.  _ Her arm began to droop. 

“Well, hello again Miss Lovegood,” came a sneer from behind her. Luna turned.  _ Bellatrix Lestrange. _

Luna held her wand at the ready, pushing away the sliver of fear that crept into her heart and ignoring the searing pain in her arm.

“You can’t hurt me,” she said bravely. “You are not worth the ground we’re standing on.”

“Why you little--” Bellatrix snarled and sent a flash of green in Luna’s direction.

“ _ Protego! _ ”

Bellatrix was angry, there was no mistaking it. And every curse that she hurled at Luna ineffectively made her even angrier. Luna stood calmly, constantly deflecting the older woman’s spells, refusing to show that each effort was more and more challenging.

“I killed your brothers. They were  _ weak _ . Like you. They thought they could take me easily. Now they’re  _ dead _ ,” Luna taunted her, unshaken.

Bellatrix let out a furious scream. She sounded like a wild animal, and bared her teeth like one too. 

“They tried to kill me, so I killed them,” she rubbed salt into the wound.

Bellatrix stepped closer and cast a steady barrage of killing curses in Luna’s direction.

“ _ You’ll pay for this, you wretched little brat! _ ” screamed Bellatrix, losing all control of her mind and senses.

“They were beaten by a poor, defenceless teenage girl.” Now she was goading Bellatrix into making a mistake.

From across the room, Ginny Weasley saw her friend being attacked by Bellatrix, and ran in to help. Bellatrix was taken over by a monstrous fury. Her eyes flashed red and wild. She turned her wand towards Ginny, who appeared shocked. She froze to the spot, gripped with sudden fear. 

“ _ Avada Ked-- _ ”

“ _ NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH! AVADA KEDAVRA! _ ” 

The curse from Molly Weasley hit her square in the chest. She stood still for a few seconds, uncomprehending and confused. She tried to speak but nothing came out. Then, in what seemed like slow motion, she crumpled to the ground.

Ginny stood, still rooted to the spot. She met her mother’s eyes and tears began to fall. Molly enveloped her only daughter in a hug that almost squeezed the life out of her. 

“Ginny dear, your father and I are so proud of you. I would never let anything happen to you sweetheart.”

Ginny gripped her mother fiercely in a hug.

“I love you, mum. You gave me my life, and now you’ve saved it.”

Molly wiped her daughters tears. There, in the heat of a battle, mother and daughter shared a precious moment, before Ginny ran off to find Harry, who seemed to have completely disappeared. Lavender Brown had apparently seen him head towards the Forbidden Forest, but lost sight of him after that as she was busy helping Professor Trelawney hurl crystal balls at Death Eaters. 

Through the chaos and fallen comrades around her, Luna’s eyes searched. Draco had come back to school. So where was he? Her heart fluttered a little at the thought of him. But she didn’t know if he was even here. 

Then she saw him. He stood by the entrance of the school, shoulders slumped and looking defeated, his face dirty and shirt torn. Luna started running towards him. He saw her coming and the ghost of a smile passed across his features.

They caught each other in a dizzying embrace that seemed strong enough to last forever. He grasped her tightly and buried his face in her neck, the tears flowing free and fast.

“I thought I’d lost you,” he choked as Luna soothed him, combing her fingers through his hair. 

“You’ll never lose me, Draco,  _ never _ ,” she reassured him softly. “I’ll always be here. You just wait until all this is over. We’ll run away somewhere nice where we can sit and watch sunsets and stare at the stars and maybe have children. We’ll be  _ happy _ .” 

He nodded. “It sounds wonderful,” he whispered. “I already found my happiness though, Luna. I have you.”

Their lips met in a crushing kiss, full of heat and passion. This had been so long denied them.

Then, out of nowhere, Draco spun around as fast as he could, clutching Luna to his chest. The full force of a curse hit him in the back, accompanied with a horrendous flash of green. His grip on Luna loosened. His eyes glazed over. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud, and lay there lifeless. 

Luna couldn’t breathe. She saw Dolohov standing with his wand raised. He had been aiming for her. She was supposed to be dead. But instead, Draco had taken her place. He had sacrificed himself so that she could live. Tears streamed down her face as she crumpled over his unresponsive body. She stayed there, holding him, for what seemed like eternity. Everything else passed in a blur.

She didn’t see Lupin and Tonks fall hand in hand.

She didn’t see Neville finally show his true Gryffindor potential and stand up to the Dark Lord.

She didn’t see Harry brought back to the castle in Hagrid’s arms, to all appearances dead.

She didn’t see Harry defeat the Dark Lord in a duel that signalled the end of all this bloodshed.

She didn’t see the Weasleys mourning the loss of their beloved Fred.

She didn’t see the Death Eaters being rounded up and sent to Azkaban.

She didn’t see the aftermath.

She didn’t see anything.

All she could see was Draco, cold and lifeless. She stayed there for hours, until strong arms lifted her and pulled her away. She struggled and cried out, wanting to stay with him.

“ _ NO!  _ You can’t take me away, please, let me stay with him,  _ please _ .” But to no avail. She fainted, weak from shock and sheer exhaustion. Bill Weasley lifted her and carried her away, leaving Draco’s body in the care of a weeping Narcissa Malfoy. 

“I didn’t know,” whispered Hermione, looking around the small group that had gathered. “I didn’t know she loved him. We never asked.” Everyone else looked just as in the dark as she felt. 

Molly Weasley gently soothed the blonde hair of the sleeping Luna. “Take her home, Bill. Take her back to Shell Cottage. She needs to rest.”

Bill nodded. Fleur took his arm.

“ _ Wait! _ ” Harry approached Luna, holding Draco’s wand. “It’s his. She might...she might want it.”

Bill took it, then in half a second, they were gone.

Luna awoke the next day with an awful feeling of loneliness and dread. She went out to the beach and sat there staring out at the horizon. She closed her eyes for a second and felt the wind on her face. She looked up again and smiled.

“You  _ are  _ here,” she whispered.

“I love you, Draco.”

Then she turned her back and walked away, letting him go and leaving him behind her. 

_ Silence _ .

 

.

.

.

Keep scrolling

.

.

.

For those of you who love tragedies this is The End. Do not proceed. (Also you have no heart).

.

.

.

Keep scrolling

.

.

.

BUT

.

.

.

For those of you who wanted a Happy Ever After

.

.

.

Look at the date this chapter was published

.

.

.

Keep scrolling

.

.

.

Happy April Fool's!

.

.

.

New update before the end of the week.

.

.

.

Gotcha!


	11. An Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle rages on...but how will it end? And will Luna and Draco finally get their happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter! And also (but not really that much) for the last chapter...it was April Fool's Day...it lined up...I couldn't help myself...
> 
> And if you're currently reading this, then you wanted a happy ever after...here's hoping you get your wish!
> 
> Sorry I took so long, I had a very bad case of Writer's Block. Hopefully it's worth the wait! 
> 
> Again, there are direct references from the Deathly Hallows, as I am sticking to canon events (mostly)...no copyright is intended, and no profit is being made.

Draco leaned into the wall near the entrance of the once majestic school. He was covered in sweat and dust, and his back slumped in exhaustion. He looked down at his hands. He was bleeding from somewhere, but he was too tired to worry about where. Around him was an abundance of death and chaos. He thought he saw a glimpse of blonde hair at one point, but it was there one second and gone the next, so he came to the conclusion that he was exhausted to the point of hallucination. He lifted his blood-covered arms to rub his eyes. And when he dropped them to his side again, his expression turned into one of shock. She was there.  _ And she was real. _

It was a split second. That’s all. But in that one heart-stopping moment, eyes met, hearts pounded faster, tears fell, and then, finally, she was back in his arms. Draco held her tightly. This was not the gentle embrace of two people in love. This was the embrace of two people facing death and the possibility of being ripped apart again.

“I thought I’d lost you,” he choked out. The familiar touch of her hands gently combing through his hair sent a welcome shiver down his spine. It had been far too long. 

“You’ll never lose me, Draco,  _ never _ ,” she reassured him softly. “I’ll always be here. You just wait until all this is over. We’ll run away somewhere nice where we can sit and watch sunsets and stare at the stars and maybe have children. We’ll be  _ happy _ .” 

He nodded. “It sounds wonderful,” he whispered. “I already found my happiness though, Luna. I have you.”

Draco lifted his eyes just in time to see Antonin Dolohov pointing his wand at Luna’s back. In a manoeuvre that required lightning quick reflexes, Draco flung Luna to the ground and instinctively fell on top of her, shielding her with his own body and hurling a counter-curse at Dolohov as he did so. 

Luna shook beneath him, the fear affecting her much more than she would have wanted him to know. She felt herself slipping back into the realm of nightmares and horrible memories.

“Hey,” he said softly, gently stroking her hair, “you’re alright, love. I’ve got you. Come back.”

He kept whispering to her and soothing her until her eyes fixed back on him. He inwardly sighed with relief and smiled at her.

“There we are. That’s better.”

He pulled himself to his feet and offered her his hand to help her up. As he did so, he winced and tried to stifle a groan. That  _ hurt _ .

Luna frowned and gently pulled his arm towards her. 

“ _ Draco, _ ” she gasped. The scar on his arm was bleeding profusely. Someone had opened up the old wound. “Does it hurt?” she asked softly.

“It...it didn’t...doesn’t,” he replied completely unconvincingly.

Luna frowned in exasperation. “Don’t you lie to me, Draco Malfoy. It hurts. Give it to me.” She grabbed his arm again. Draco winced.  _ Damn. She knows me too well.  _ It did hurt though. It hurt a lot. Bellatrix had tormented him with that scar. 

_ Poor little Draco, unfit to follow the Dark Lord, resisting the inevitable pain. I’ll show you pain, Draco.  _

And she had. She had dug her wand into his arm, forcing strangled screams. The blood had flowed, and the pain was white hot and intense. She didn’t relent. Every movement of her wand digging into his arm had brought a new level of pain. Draco shuddered at the memory. 

Luna reached inside her pocket and pulled out a small bottle.  _ Dittany _ . Hermione had left a little for her. Just in case. She poured a few drops on to the offending wound, and the skin immediately began to heal. Draco watched his arm as the blood pooled and dried and the skin began to close over. He closed his eyes as Luna gently ran her thumb over his arm, inspecting her handiwork. It was a moment of tenderness in the midst of hours of hopelessness and violence, and Draco wanted to make it last as long as he possibly could. 

“ _ Episkey _ ,” Luna whispered. Draco looked down at his arm. For the first time in a long time, he saw no ugly scars and he felt no throbbing pain. He lifted her hand to his lips and chastely kissed it. This woman was more than he deserved.

As the battle raged on around them, Draco pulled Luna close to him, shielding her from harm, protecting her with his whole being. 

“Luna. I need you to know...if anything happens to me…”

Luna put her finger to his lips. 

“Nothing is going to happen to you, Draco.”

He shook his head insistently.

“But if it  _ does _ , Luna...I need you to know that I love you. I love you. Do you hear me Luna?” His voice was urgent and strong. There was no doubting the truth in his voice. 

“I love you too, Draco. But please...nothing is going to happen to you. Nothing is going to happen to either of us. We’re survivors, you and me. And after everything we’ve been through, you are  _ not  _ leaving me now. Do  _ you  _ hear  _ me _ ?”

Draco couldn’t help himself. When he looked at her he saw his future, a happy life full of love. He wanted that. He leaned down and fiercely claimed her mouth. Luna responded with warmth, and Draco felt his stomach flutter. Neither wanted to pull away. When they finally did, no words were spoken. A long, lingering glance between reunited lovers was broken only when a raspy high-pitched voice rang inside their minds.

“ _ You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest...one hour…” _

Potter was in danger. But Draco didn’t even know where to start looking for him. For once in his life, he didn’t know what to do.

Draco entwined his fingers through Luna’s and together they stopped and looked around them. It was eerily silent. Fighting had ceased. It was dark, a state only broken by reducing flames that had erupted in some parts of the school. In the Great Hall, the scene that met them was eerie and terrible. 

Bodies were piled up around the outskirts of the hall. Draco heard a gasp from beside him and looked down to see Luna’s pale face contort into a horrified expression. Her grip on his hand tightened. He followed her line of sight. The Weasley family stood together, gathered around a body. Molly was sobbing into Arthur’s shoulder as he tried to stay strong. Ron and Percy stood in shocked silence, unable to comprehend what had happened. Ginny was crying into Bill’s shoulder. And George...George was draped over the lifeless body of his twin. 

There were so many bodies.  _ So much life wasted,  _ Draco thought bitterly. He recognised so many. Lavender Brown. Young Colin Creevey. Remus Lupin. He tried to push away the hurt he felt when he saw the peacefully still face of his own estranged cousin, Nymphadora Tonks. He smiled for a brief second.  _ She hated that name. I’m sorry, Tonks. I’m so sorry.  _

“Look at them, Luna,” he choked out. “Look at how they fell.  _ Together _ . Hand in hand.” 

Anyone who walked into the hall at that point would have seen a boy sink to the floor near a lifeless couple. They would have seen a girl drop to her knees and take the boy in her arms, holding him as he sobbed. But no one could have guessed that the reason Draco Malfoy cried was because...he was sorry. He was sorry for all the damage his family had done. All the damage  _ he  _ had done. And the guilt and the pain was too much for him to bear. 

A sudden cacophony of movement and chilling voices outside summoned the occupants of the hall outside. Hagrid was carrying a limp Harry and sobbing uncontrollably. And  _ he  _ was there. The Dark Lord stood surrounded by his followers, victoriously raising his wand. 

“ _ NO! _ ”

Professor McGonagall screamed. The sound of it coursed through Draco like an electric shock.  _ That  _ was the meaning of love. Caring so much about another person that if they died, a little piece of you would die along with them. Caring so much that if they died...it would  _ hurt _ . And it was in that moment of pain and terror that Draco knew that he had finally found what had been denied him for so long. He had found  _ love _ .

What happened next was a blur. Harry Potter, who was to all appearances dead, sprang into action. Shouts of “ _ Harry! _ ” filled the air, and sobs of relief mixed with fear. Harry faced the Dark Lord. Words were said, but Draco couldn’t concentrate. His mind raced. Harry had been  _ dead _ . What had happened? He couldn’t keep up. 

“You killed the wrong master, Tom. The wand never belonged to Snape. He never defeated Dumbledore...the true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy.”

Draco looked at Harry in shock.  _ He  _ had been the master of the wand? Surely not. Harry offered him an imperceptible nod. 

Harry pointed his wand at the Dark Lord. 

“I took this wand from Draco. Does the wand in your hand know its master was disarmed? Because if it does...I am the true master of the Elder Wand.”

The two foes raised their wands against each other. Draco felt sick. He never thought he would find himself wishing for Harry Potter to win this. 

“ _ Avada Kedavra! _ ”

“ _ Expelliarmus! _ ”

The red light from Harry’s wand met the green from the Dark Lord’s. With an enormous explosion and a stream of flames, the Elder Wand seemed to spin towards Harry in slow motion. And Harry, with the unerring skill of a Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand. Draco watched as his once master fell to the floor, dead, killed by his own rebounding curse. 

_ Silence _ .

And then it was over. Harry had won. And in the midst of a day of death, despair and destruction, students and adults alike joined in a celebration of life.

Draco turned to Luna and smiled at her. She wiped a tear away from his face.

“You see, Draco? Good will always win,” she whispered, and she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth, encircling her arms around his neck. He smiled against her mouth and returned her kiss with fervour. 

“Luna Lovegood. I adore you,” he whispered into her neck when they finally pulled apart.

“Ditto,” she replied. “Now, if you’ll excuse me for just one second…”

Draco watched her walk over to where Harry was sitting, trying to process what had happened, but being ambushed on every side by congratulatory peers. Draco watched Luna stand up, point and yell “Hey look, it’s a Blibbering Humdinger!” He met Harry’s eyes. An understanding look passed between them. And then Harry slipped under the invisibility cloak. 

Draco grinned as Luna skipped happily back to him and wrapped her arms around him. It felt so right.

“Blibbering Humdingers, hey?” Draco laughed. “How do you know they exist?”

Luna shrugged playfully and let out a peal of silvery laughter. 

“How do you know they don’t?” 

Draco savoured the feel of that small hand in his. He was hers. And she was his.

_ Silence _ .


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle is over. The war is won. But what are the consequences? There may be a way to achieve a happily ever after...but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this has been an adventure! Thanks for sticking with me everyone! I hope you are all satisfied with the ending. I know I am. 
> 
> NotSoSirius92...I could not have done this without you lady. You are my ficspiration (I don't care if that's not a real word, I freaking made it up okay, add it to the dictionary.)
> 
> And thank you JK Rowling for inventing a universe so wonderful that people like us can create our own beautiful works of fiction from it.
> 
> Peace out xx

_ Silence. _

Draco stood nervously in the witness stand at the centre of an enormous room. Surrounding him, the members of the Wizengamot sat in plum coloured robes, scrutinising him through squinted eyes. Draco kept his eyes level, refusing to look fearful or unsure of his fate. He kept Luna’s words at the front of his mind.

“ _ Don’t forget Draco, there will be some people in there who have already made their minds up about you. Ignore them. You focus on swaying the ones who don’t know you.”  _

He concentrated hard on the pretty face and silver eyes that he knew was staring worriedly at his back. 

“Ahem. Mr Malfoy.” The voice of the Chief Warlock interrupted his thoughts.

Draco stood to attention.

“The charges set before you are as follows: that you willingly carried out atrocious war crimes in the service of..of...the service of He Who Must Not Be Named, that you of your own accord imprisoned and tortured members of the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix, and that you without duress performed Unforgivable Curses, which is both illegal and against the Hogwarts code of ethics. How do you plead?”

Draco shivered. He thought about what Luna had told him to say.

“ _ The charges they will lay, you will be guilty of. But look for words that give you loopholes, words like ‘willingly’ and ‘without compulsion’. Because those parts are not true. You are under oath;  you can’t lie, my love. But you can twist their words to tell the truth. _ ”

Draco took a deep breath.

“Not guilty, your Honour.”

A collective gasp travelled around the room. The Wizengamot members began talking enthusiastically amongst themselves. The Chief Warlock held up his wand.

“ _ Silencio! _ ”

A hush fell over the room. 

“Mr Malfoy, please state your case for the Wizengamot. The more detail you can give, the better. Explain your reasoning behind your plea. You have a finite amount of time. Make it count.”

Draco gripped the wood of the witness stand so tightly his knuckles showed white.  _ Get a grip, Draco. You can do this.  _ The reason for his plea...apart from being terrified of the thought of Azkaban and being torn away from the happiness he had only just found? Wasn’t that enough? He opened his mouth and began to speak.

“Your Honour, members of the Wizengamot, I thank you for allowing me this chance to speak. I need to start by going back to when I was sixteen years old. I came home from school for Christmas, and...he was there. The Dark Lord. He was kind; too kind. He paid me special attention from the start. I never liked it. He made me feel...uncomfortable. It didn’t take long for him to decide that I was his new plaything, his new disposable toy. It gave him pleasure to hurt me and then act remorseful afterwards. And then one day he came to me and demanded that I give him my arm.” 

Draco shivered at the horrible memories. The pain, physical, mental and emotional, came flooding back.

“I had no choice. I gave him my arm. He...he stroked his fingers up and down it and then he dug his wand into my skin. It was the worst pain I’ve ever experienced in my life. I was on fire, but I was freezing. My arm felt like it had been stabbed. After ten horrible minutes, it was over. I fainted. When I woke up, the pain had given way to a deep throbbing. He was still there, holding my arm. I looked at the skin in horror; he had forced his mark on me.” 

Draco’s voice caught with emotion as he re-lived the abuse. He felt terrible that Luna was finding out about his life before her at all, let alone in a room full of strangers with his back to her.

_ “Draco, my boy, you have done well, so well,” the Dark Lord said with a kind of cold pride as he held Draco’s arm in one hand and pressed the other to the side of his face. “Your loyalty will be rewarded,” he continued before pressing his cold lips to the mark on Draco’s arm. A shiver ran through Draco’s body. The Dark Lord felt it and sneered. “Oh, do you like that Draco? I can keep going,” he said, knowing full well that the shiver was caused by hatred and repulsion. His hands, unwanted and unwelcome, travelled down the boy’s arms, as Draco lay there petrified and unable to move. It continued until after what seemed like an eternity, Narcissa burst through the door.  _

_ “Draco, darling, are you alright? Was it so very painful?” Draco had started to cry. The Dark Lord stood and moved away, allowing Narcissa to approach her son and embrace him as he wept. “There, there, my darling boy, you’re alright, I’m here, I’ve got you.” _

Draco looked around at the horrified faces of the council members, but had not the courage to turn and look at Luna. 

“And so, you see,” he continued softly, “everything I did, I regret. Of course I regret it. I hurt people. I even killed people. I did use Unforgivable Curses. But everything I did was not of my will. Not even close. Everything I did was for fear of my life. And for the life of the woman I love. I never had a choice. He never gave me a choice. It was, in a very real sense, kill or be killed.”

He steadied himself and continued. “I acted as I did because I was trapped by a monster with no morals and no humanity. Therefore, I plead not guilty to the charges you present before me.”

He sat down trembling. The silence was palpable. He looked down at his hands, swiping at unwelcome tears leaking through the defences of his eyelids. 

The Chief Warlock cleared his throat.

“Thank you for your testimony, Mr Malfoy. We shall now adjourn to deliberate. The court requests the defendant to return in half an hour for the Wizengamot’s decision.”

Draco felt all eyes on him as he stood and left the stand. His footsteps echoed in the vast court. As soon as he stepped into the corridor, he inhaled deeply. He could breathe again. He leaned back against the cool marble wall. Then, the sound of running feet, and Luna was in his arms, standing on her tiptoes and holding him close, combing her hands comfortingly through his hair. 

“You are so strong, Draco. I’m so proud of you.”

He lifted his head to look her straight in the eyes. And to his surprise, he saw no judgment there, no shame or fear. He saw only love.

“But Luna, I did so many terrible things for him,” he choked out.

“You were scared, and you didn’t know what else to do. I forgave you long ago, my love, and I assure you, so will everyone else. You changed.”

He clasped her small hands in his. 

“Luna, if they put me away, if I go to Azkaban--”

“Then I will come and visit you every possible moment I can, and we will get through it together. But you may avoid Azkaban yet, Draco,” she whispered.

He smiled and shook his head wonderingly.

“What did I do to deserve you, Luna?”

She grinned mischievously.

“I don’t know, but it must have been something truly incredible.”

A head in a pointy hat poked around the corner, interrupting their little interlude.

“Mr Malfoy, you may return to the stand to hear the result of the deliberations of the Wizengamot.”

Draco steeled himself and took a deep breath. He took Luna’s hand, and they re-entered the courtroom.

_ Silence. _

“Ahem.” The Chief Warlock cleared his throat. “Mr Malfoy. You have pleaded not guilty to the charges laid at your door. The Wizengamot have deliberated. You have admitted to the capture of members of the Order of the Phoenix. You have admitted to torturing and killing in the name of...of...He Who Must Not Be Named. You have admitted that you did use Unforgivable Curses. These admissions alone are punishable by the Dementor’s Kiss.”

“ _ NO! _ ” Luna’s voice bounced off the walls.

A gasp went up around the room. Draco’s face went white, and he clenched his fists, steeling himself for the worst.

“ _ However _ ,” continued the Chief Warlock, “we also acknowledge that you yourself were a victim of his violence and immorality. We understand that any crimes you committed were under duress and threat of death. And we can see that you show great remorse and guilt for your actions and have made all efforts to change.”

He cocked his head to the right and looked Draco up and down, as if internally deliberating.

“Mr Malfoy, We are going to give you a probationary period. You will be required to report for one hundred and twenty hours of manual labour in the rebuilding of Hogwarts. We do not wish the sins of your family or their associates on you, my boy. Take this chance. Make the most of it. Do not disappoint us.”

“Thank you, Your Honour,” shouted Draco as he ran from the stand, caught Luna in his arms, and whirled her around in circles laughing and crying in joy. Freedom.

“I  _ told  _ you,” cried Luna happily.

As the pair left the court, the Chief Warlock shook his head.  _ Young people these days.  _

Luna and Draco walked hand in hand down a deserted cobbled street, lost in thought.

“Will you go somewhere with me?” asked Luna softly.

“Anywhere,” he responded, squeezing her hand. 

They disapparated. Draco looked up. It was a familiar place to both of them. The snow-filled lanes, the wafting scent of pine trees and cinnamon and the sweet notes of carollers told them that it was almost Christmas.  _ Christmas in Hogsmeade _ , Draco thought,  _ I must bring her here then. _

A few steps over the rise brought them within view of their destination. The Shrieking Shack. Draco was confused, but he let himself be led by Luna. He trusted her completely, a feeling so foreign to him, but one that he welcomed. As they clambered through broken doors and trod carefully over shattered glass and rusty nails and hinges, Draco could not think for the life of him why Luna would bring him here.

“What the bloody hell are we doing here, Luna? Did you bring me here to kill me?” he said jokingly. She only grinned in reply.

“You’ll see,” she said with a wink, giving nothing away. 

They walked through several rooms, before stopping in a small, dark room at the back of the creaking building. Draco let his eyes adjust to the darkness, and took in his surroundings. What he saw made him double-take, and he grabbed Luna’s hand instinctively.

“Honestly, Malfoy, anyone would think you’d seen a ghost,” grinned Hermione. 

“Looking a bit pale there Draco...need some water mate?” This was Ron’s offering, albeit totally unhelpful, seeing as there was no water source available. 

“W-what are you all doing here?” asked Draco incredulously, as more Order members emerged from the shadows. Molly and Arthur, George, Percy, Ginny and Ron were there, Bill and Fleur, Hermione and Neville. Noticeable absences meant that the joy was tinged with a sad solemnity that could not be denied. 

Luna turned to face Draco and smiled sweetly.

“Draco, while you were being held for trial, we all decided that we needed to help you. So,” she took a deep breath, “we’ve figured out a way to get  _ that _ ,” she pointed at the Dark Mark on his forearm, “off your arm.”

Draco’s head spun. The mark had been the source of so much pain, humiliation and guilt. He stood in stunned silence while he tried to process.

“You hate it,” whispered Luna. “It was too much too fast. I’m sorry, Draco, I shouldn’t have tried…”

He grasped her hand and pulled her back towards him, shaking his head.

“No, Luna, stop. I want it gone. I just...will it be painful?” That old familiar fear slipped into his heart.

“Yes,” Arthur Weasley interjected. “Yes, Draco, it will be painful.”

“Oh, Arthur, there’s no need to scare the poor boy,” clucked Molly as she flapped her hands at her husband and laid a comforting hand on Draco’s shoulder. 

Arthur shook his head. “No, Molly. He should know exactly what it is he’s getting into.”

“Please, Mrs Weasley, it’s okay. I caused a lot of pain. It’s only fair that I take some as well. I can handle it.”

There was a strength to his voice, but it only thinly masked a gripping fear. Luna heard it, and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. He gripped her tightly, unable to let go. Everyone in the room turned away, not wanting to intrude on their private moment. 

“I’ll stay with you the whole time, love. I promise. I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered. She felt him nod into her neck. 

Hermione approached them. 

“Okay Draco. Are you ready?” He took a deep breath and nodded.

“Alright. You should probably sit down,” Hermione nodded in the direction of a dusty couch. Draco laid back against the cushions and closed his eyes, offering up the offending mark without hesitation.

“Just do it, Granger,” he said in a distant voice. “Just do it.”

Both of Luna’s hands clutched his free hand. The people he was beginning to think of as friends edged closer, but stayed a respectful distance away. They were there for support, but none of them wanted to intrude.

“Here goes nothing,” said Hermione softly. She took her wand and pointed it into the mouth of the skull on the mark.

“ _ Signumortis relego _ .”

Draco was in instant pain. His skin burned. His entire body shook. He was boiling hot, then freezing cold, and drenched in sweat. His eyes rolled back in his head and for a moment the world went dark. He kept his focus on the girl beside him, gripping her hands so tightly she had to suppress a cry of pain. 

Luna could do nothing but watch, her own soul torn in pieces watching Draco writhe in pain. His screams ripped through the stagnant air, shattering the thick silence. Luna’s eyes turned to Draco’s arm, still in the firm grip of Hermione. The mark was changing. The ink swirled on his skin, exposing blood vessels, and then, in a long black stream, Hermione siphoned it off. Draco let out one last guttural scream.

And then, as quickly as it had started, it was over.

_ Silence. _

“Well?” Percy said matter-of-factly, breaking the silence. “Did it work?”

Molly Weasley hushed her son. Luna helped Draco sit upright. He was still shaking.

“Draco? Are you okay? Is the pain gone?” Luna kept her voice at a whisper. Draco looked around at the concerned faces around him, still pale, but feeling stronger. His eyes settled on the petite blonde at his side. He gave her his arm, unable to look at it himself. He kept his eyes locked on hers.

“I’m okay, love. Did...did it work?” 

Luna smiled brilliantly at him. She took his arm in her hands and held it up so he could see it. 

“Yes, Draco. It’s gone.”

Draco, suddenly overwhelmed, put his head in his hands and began to sob. The remaining members of the Order looked at each other uncomfortably and began to shuffle out of the room, suddenly feeling superfluous to the current situation. 

“Luna,” said Hermione softly, “we’ll go now. I’ve left a portkey in the next room. It will take you to Malfoy Manor. When you’re ready.”

Draco stopped her. “Hermione. Thank you. Honestly, this means the world to me.” He grinned weakly. “I’ll accept this as payment for that time when you punched me in the face.”

Hermione sauntered to the door laughing. “Malfoy, there are few things in life I enjoyed more than punching you in the face. I wouldn’t be assuming that it won’t happen again if I were you,” she said jokingly. She paused on the way out. “Take care, you two. You know where to find me. I’ll be expecting an invite.”

Draco and Luna looked at each other, confused. 

“An invite?” questioned Draco.

Hermione grinned as she reached for the portkey that would take her back to The Burrow. 

“To the wedding.”

And then she too was gone.

Finally alone, Draco and Luna sat wrapped in each others arms in perfect silence. It was over. The pain, the war, the fear...it was all over. 

Draco stood and pulled Luna to her feet. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

“Let’s go, love.”

“Where?”

“ _ Home. _ ”

**_Five Years Later_ **

Luna looked out of the window of the whitewashed thatched country house she called home. She smiled. Draco walked up the garden path with quick and large steps, eager to get inside. Luna left her typewriter (she had been persuaded to try the Muggle contraption, although she drew the line there; computers were a step too far) to open the door and embrace her husband.

“Hello, love, how was work?” she asked smiling.

“Work was fine. Potter and I had a good laugh; someone set a dung bomb off in Percy’s office again. Man can’t take a joke.” 

Luna laughed as she took her husband’s coat and hung it on the rack inside the front door. 

“Oh, and also, he asked me to give you this,” said Draco, as he handed over a sealed letter. “He was very mysterious about the whole thing. Wouldn’t say what it was about. Said we had to wait until we were together before we opened it.”

Luna, intrigued, took the letter and broke the seal. A squeal of delight broke from her lips when she read the contents.

“They’re getting married! Harry and Ginny!”

Draco smiled at his little wife’s excitement. 

“And about time too,” he said with a grin, staring at Luna. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Luna saw him staring at her and blushed.

“What?” she asked shyly.

Draco kissed her cheek. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered. She laughed.

“No I’m not. I’m  _ fat.  _ I can’t even see my feet anymore.”

Draco knelt on the ground and leaned his head on her very pregnant stomach. 

“You are still beautiful to me. This baby is going to be the luckiest baby on the planet to have you for his mother.”

Luna combed her hands through her husband’s hair. “Oh so we’re having a boy then, are we?” she grinned mischievously.

Draco laughed and stood up. “I’m assuming. He’s pretty strong,” he said with a wink. “But if it is a girl...then she will also be the luckiest baby. Either way, I’ll be happy, and we’ll have a real little family.”

Luna smiled. “Boy or girl...I’m glad that you will be their father. You really are the bravest man I know, Draco.”

Draco wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close to his chest.

This was it for them. This was their life now. Filled love, laughter, family, friends and vitality. This was home.

_ Silence.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome! Chapters will be posted daily for the next 2 weeks :)


End file.
